


Pack Benefits (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Biting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Puppies, Rough Sex, Scratching, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes a deal with Scott and Stiles to get Scott fully into his pack, but ends up having to keep the bargaining chip. At first he regrets it but when Stiles turns out to be a rare breed of werewolf sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek couldn’t believe he was reducing himself to negotiating for a pack member, but he needed Scott to be a _permanent_ packmate rather than the occasional ally. The thing was, he had nothing to offer Scott. Peter was unstable. He was as much a danger as an asset. Derek’s pack was small and the danger was mounting; he had to find a way into Scott’s life that was permanent and would link him to Derek just as firmly. So he was negotiating.

“Protection for my human packmates,” Scott stated, folding his arms.

“Which are…?” Derek asked just to be a dick.

“Stiles, Lydia, Deaton, and Allison.”

“Deaton’s already in my pack,” Derek replied, “Yes to Stiles and Lydia so long as they’re not being completely idiotic. No to Allison. She’s a hunter.”

“Yes to Allison.”

“No to Allison. She’s a _hunter_ , and she can protect herself.”

“C’mon Stiles,” Scott scoffed, turning away from him and nudging his friend as he moved to leave the efficiency above the garage that Derek called home.

“I want a concession if you’re throwing Allison Argent in,” Derek stated firmly.

“This is already a concession,” Scott reminded him, reaching for the door, “You can call me if you need me, but I don’t want-“

“I turn Stiles,” Derek stated, “If I’ve got to deal with an Argent as a packmate then I want another wolf out of the deal.”

“N-“ Scott started.

“Okay,” Stiles croaked.

“What? No!” Scott shouted.

Stiles stepped forward, rolling up his sleaves, “Let’s do this.”

“Stiles, I said no!” Scott shouted, stepping forward and pulling him backwards.

“Ow!” Stiles pulled his arm free, turning on Scott angrily, “You might be my ‘alpha’ but you don’t get to order me around!”

“So you want him to?!” Scott asked, pointing at Derek, “If he’s your alpha he _owns_ you!”

“No,” Derek replied, his voice soft but firm enough to cut through to them, “If I’m his alpha I will be responsible for him, and he’ll obey me, but I won’t own him. We’ll own each other. That’s how it works, Scott. We’re… family.”

“See Scott?” Stiles grinned sarcastically, “We’ll finally be brothers, just like we always wanted!”

“You idiot,” Scott sighed, “You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you?”

“Yup,” Stiles smiled with his lips pressed tightly together.

“How long have you wanted the bite?” Scott asked.

“Only since you got it,” Stiles huffed, “Peter offered it to me once, but I turned it down. I have a thing against being bitten by psycho killers. I might, you know, get psycho rabies.”

“Fine, but only on _one_ condition,” Scott replied to both Stiles and Derek, “He never leaves your pack. It doesn’t matter how much he annoys you or if I die or whatever. He’s pack for life.”

“That’s how it works, Scott,” Derek pointed out irritably.

“Fine. Okay. Fine. We’re in your pack.”

“An _oath_ , Scott,” Derek stated firmly, “I want you to take a blood oath. I’ll take it too, but you have turned your back on me too many-“

“I _never_ turned my back on you!”

“You did,” Derek stated firmly, “I had _no one_ and you refused to be my pack no matter how many times I _saved your life_. It was incredibly insulting and I won’t be irritated like that again.”

“Geez, I’m so sorry, your majesty,” Scott replied, but he looked disturbed by Derek’s words nonetheless, “So how do we take a blood oath, and what does it do?”

Two hours later and Derek, blood covering his left hand, smirked as he felt the twist of power in his gut from the addition to his pack. The humans made no power difference, but Stiles would soon be added to the fold and Derek would be even more powerful. Of course, he’d also have to contend with the mind-numbingly annoying Stiles Stilinski, but needs must.

Derek pushed through the door to his bedroom where he’d told Stiles to wait so he wouldn’t pass out at the sight of blood like the moron he was. He hadn’t even thought to tell the little shit to keep out of his stuff, but apparently he should have, because when he came in Stiles was shirtless, sitting on his bed with his hands above his head, and listening to his music. Charlie Puth’s _Marvin Gaye_ was playing and Stiles was lipsyncing along with the music. Derek’s drawers had clearly been rifled through and his books foraged. Stiles’ face was twisted in amusement but Derek was starting to see why Scott had included a promise to keep the bastard.

“The second you’re able to heal yourself, I’m kicking your ass,” Derek snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

Check the tags before continuing. 

Stiles was easily the most annoying person in the world. Derek wanted to strangle him on a regular basis. Now that he was pack he seemed to think he got to play cute games with the rest of them all day. To top it off, he had a key to Derek’s place above the station. It was a rule in Derek’s pack. They always had access to his home. He was getting amazing practice in healing as the rest of the angry pack tore into him.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles called, climbing the spiral stairs from the garage downstairs to the apartment above, “About this wolfing out thing. See, I still haven’t done it? I mean, I get the eyes, claws, and teeth, but no _hair_.”

“Every wolf is different,” Derek sighed out for the fifth time.

“Yeah, but only the _girls_ don’t get all fury when they wolf out. I’m _not_ a girl.”

“You know, you keep saying that,” Derek told him, “And the more you do the less I believe you.”

“Come on,” Stiles whined, “What’s the deal?”

“Stop _whining_ ,” Derek snarled.

Stiles wasn’t very strong for a wolf. If Derek didn’t know better he’d think he was an Omega, but the little bastard was in fact part of their pack. He was still small but what he lacked in strength he made up for in stamina and speed. He could outrun and outdistance all of them, even Derek. Then there was his brain. While none of them were stupid for their age, and Lydia was clearly the genius of the pack, it was Stiles who was the planner/organizer/detective. Derek got a sick sense of pride when he saw Stiles connecting dots and figuring out problems for them. He reminded himself of that now as he imagined strangling the annoying little prick.

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” Stiles frowned, “Picturing killing me.”

“Only strangling. Not to death. It doesn’t count.”

“It counts,” Stiles replied, giving him a disappointed look, “So is there a sort of werewolf puberty? Like after my first full moon will I get my scruff in? Learn my howl? Become all the me I can be?”

“You’ll go feral and I’ll chain you up and torture you to keep you from savaging or killing anyone,” Derek smiled happily.

“We need to work on this, you and I,” Stiles replied, gesturing between them, “This hostility is not good for the pack. Scott feels it, you know.”

Derek put on a serious face, playing along, “Do you think he knows I’m cheating on you with another sarcastic asshole?”

“Well, he can smell the whit in the air so… yeah, I bet he does.”

“I hope his grades don’t drop,” Derek replied, raising his eyebrows and looking sincerely concerned.

“You know what happens after that. Discipline problems. Rebelliousness.”

“Drugs. Sex. Rock and roll.”

“Lucky bastard. I become a werewolf, finally excel at lacrosse, and I’m still a virgin.”

A truly delighted smile swam across Derek’s face, “Wait… really?”

“Heh, no,” Stiles stammered, looking panicked, “No. No, that would be just… _crazy_ , why would I be a virgin? No way. That… I was just playing along and that… we say the silliest things, don’t we?”

Stiles folded his arms and put one hand over his mouth, staring at Derek in horror. The man laughed to himself, turning to finish making the dinner he’d been preparing when Stiles walked in to harass him. The younger werewolf sat down at the breakfast bar and tapped at the countertop in a half-assed and uneven drum solo attempt. Derek threw him a murderous look and he stopped, but the alpha was already adding more food to pot for the hyper young creature. Stiles was pack. He took care of pack. They came over for more than just sustenance, but he would take care of both while they were there.

“Is Isaac here?” Stiles wondered.

“He’s out with Scott. They’ve been hanging out more lately. Isaac looks up to him.”

“Yeah, between you and me,” Stiles whispered, leaning forward, “It’s sort of becoming a bromance.”

“Jealous?” Derek asked.

“What? Pfft,” Stiles deflected, “Me? No. I’m not jea-what would I be jealous about?”

“Scott stole your heart and now he’s off chasing someone else?” Derek replied, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and giving him a sorrowful look, “And here you’ve been saving yourself.”

“Fuck off,” Stiles laughed, shoving his hand off, “Scott _can_ have other friends, you know. I’m fine with that.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Derek shook his head, putting a plate down and filling it with stirfry and a healthy serving of rice.

“Mm,” Stiles approved, and Derek had to take his fork to stop him from digging in before it cooled, “What?! I’ll heal!”

“You won’t even taste it.”

“That’s the whole point. Your cooking sucks.”

“No it doesn’t, and you’ll wait till it cools.”

Scott appeared at Stiles’ elbow, making him jump as usual.

“Damn it! How do you _still_ do that?!” Stiles squeaked.

“You’ll get a few more skills the day after tomorrow,” Scott soothed him with a smile, rubbing his shoulder, “Hey, is there more of that?”

Derek rolled his eyes and handed his plate to Scott.

“Sweet!” Scott sat down to eat and promptly burnt his tongue. Derek confiscated his fork as well.

“Do I have to chew for you idiots, too?” Derek grumbled, pulling out another bag of mixed vegetables and searching the fridge for some more chicken.

Eventually he let them have their silverware back and they devoured their food with gusto while Derek finished cooking another _large_ pan of stir-fry. Sure enough, just as he was about to serve up his plate, Isaac showed up. He had been in the shower and now he was sniffing around for food. Derek served them both up but got distracted by another argument with Stiles every time he started to eat. Finally the three young men took themselves off to bother other people and Derek sat down to eat.

His food was cold.

XXX

“I need to be here,” Scott whispered.

“You need to be as far from here as possible,” Derek told him, “I know you’re his alpha as much as and possibly more than I am, but you’re too close to him. You need to hurt him to help him control it. Can you hurt him?”

“Yes?” Scott replied weakly, his eyebrows doing the pitiful pull together as his eyes went into full kicked-puppy mode.

“Can you pin him down and listen to him growl and hurt you for an entire night, and then still look at him the same way the next day?”

“Yes?”

“Can you do it without crying like a little girl and calling him sickeningly sweet pet names?”

Scott’s eyes slid to one side, “Y-yes?”

“Can you do it without making me lose my lunch?”

“Definitely,” Scott nodded enthusiastically, “I was watching. You didn’t eat any.”

“That’s because the sight of you two flirting and cooing over his first full moon turned my stomach,” Derek replied irritably, “Get the fuck out of here and don’t come back till the sun does.”

“I’m _not_ leaving,” Scott replied, and this time his tone brooked no argument. Much like Scott’s co-captaincy on the team, Derek shared alpha power with his _very_ powerful packmate. He knew it was a pointless argument.

“If you stay I’m chaining you up too,” Derek replied, “I don’t trust you not to lose it because your boyfriend is wolfing out.”

“Fine,” Scott replied, which didn’t surprise Derek. He doubted the younger alpha trusted himself. 

Isaac and the rest of the pack felt no need to hang around to witness their weakest link going through the hardest night of his life. This wasn’t a moment to tease someone about, and without the freedom to tease him Stiles was intolerable. Derek chained the scrawny werewolf up in the old caboose, just as he’d done his very first pack. A pack that was almost entirely destroyed. Boyd’s suicide had been devastating to Derek and Isaac, but not wholly unexpected after their losses and the terrible things they’d faced.

The sun set and the moon rose, and with it the urge to transform flowed forward. The wolf rose to the surface and bit at their minds, but Derek and Scott kept the beast at bay.

For that matter, so did Stiles.

He sat in the train in the seat across from Derek, who was staring at him with eyes wide with horror, as the younger wolf babbled on about anything and everything that crossed his mind. His leg was jigging up and down and his fingers were tapping at his thighs, but aside from the obvious nervous energy and the fact he was ‘wolfed out’, he wasn’t having any violent reactions to the moon at all. No rage. No wild beast. No attempt to tear any of them apart or even harm himself.

“Can we take the pins out now?” Stiles whined, “I’m obviously not going to freak out.”

“I don’t get it,” Scott stated.

“Neither do I,” Derek replied, “Why does it even matter who was the better captain? Piccard and Kirk both served at different times when Starfleet laws were likely completely different. They were following different codes, had different crew, different technology, different protocol, and-“

“Derek! Focus!” Scott snapped, “He’s _not_ going feral!”

“Yeah, it’s weird, but not as weird as the shit he talks about. It’s really rare for turned wolves, but sometimes someone is just… naturally a wolf. As in the first time they face a full moon they’re just coming into themselves rather than dealing with new urges.”

“This is Stiles we’re talking about,” Scott argued, leaning forward for emphasis, “He doesn’t _have_ a natural state, and if he did it wouldn’t be _werewolf_.”

“Good point. What is it you’re focusing on, Stiles?”

“What does it matter if it’s working?” Stiles asked stubbornly.

“Because this could benefit other packmembers,” Derek pointed out, leaning forward as well and putting on his most serious face, “This is remarkable and if I can avoid torturing other people I’d rather do that. I’m not as bad as you guys think, you know.”

Derek released the two thumb screws that were torturing Stiles’ digits and the young man let out a gasp of relief and flexed them to put them back in joint. They would heal quickly on the full moon.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles replied.

“Know what?” Derek asked.

“That you’re not as bad as we all pretend you are,” Stiles smiled a bit lopsidedly.

“So what were you thinking?” Derek asked, avoiding the sentimental chatter.

“Um…” Stiles’ face screwed up, “I’d rather not say.”

“Do you need Scott to leave the area so we can talk in private?” Derek asked eagerly.

“Nope, because I’m not telling you.”

“Do you need _Derek_ to leave the area so we can talk in private?” Scott tried, giving Derek a narrow glare.

“Oh, hell no. No way am I telling you,” Stiles scoffed, avoiding eye contact.

Derek and Scott smirked at each other and both guessed at the same time: “Sex.”

“What? No! I mean, yes. Yes, you’re right. Now leave so I can indulge in disgusting self love,” Stiles babbled.

“With those nails?” Scott asked.

“It _is_ possible, you know,” Derek replied.

“Not something I _ever_ needed to know about you,” Stiles replied in horror.

“I meant your supposed reason, but I don’t think it is. No, the way you replied just now… you’re lying. You’re hiding it well because your heart’s already frantic from the pain and the moon, but you’re definitely not thinking about sex right now. What are you doing with your fingers? Playing piano?”

“He doesn’t play,” Scott replied when Stiles fell stubbornly silent.

Derek moved around him, sniffing him and studying him from all angles. He paused while standing behind him and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a keyboard. He’s typing on an imaginary keyboard. What are you writing, Stiles?”

“Probably quotes from Star Trek,” Scott sighed, “Is that it? I’m tired so if this is all just-“

“No, no way…” Derek’s eyes narrowed. He was studying Stiles’ hand movements and had mentally drawn a keyboard beneath his finger tips over each thigh. As he watched the keys Stiles struck spelled out.

_End… my… life… Please… don’t… be… angry… with… me… I… had… no… future…_

Derek’s hand slid around Stiles’ torso from behind, wrapping from right shoulder to left hip as he gripped him tightly. He leaned forward and carefully whispered in his ear.

“We’ll get you help, Stiles. We’ll figure it out. If you don’t want to be a wolf anymore I can turn you back. As an Alpha and your creator I have that power. Okay? We can make this better.”

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong?” Scott asked, his sharp ears picking up what a human would have missed.

“You _read_ my invisible typing?!” Stiles asked incredulously, “I shouldn’t be impressed with that, but I am. Still, how dare you? That was a private suicide note.”

“Suicide?” Scott asked, shooting to his feet, “No way. No _way_ Stiles! You’re my best friend, you can’t leave me like that!”

“Easy, Scott,” Derek soothed, “We’ll get him help. Medication. Whatever he needs.”

“What I _need_ is to be allowed to think!” Stiles snarled, shoving at Derek’s arm to get free. Derek backed off and came around him with a concerned look on his face. He was eying up Stiles’ weapon options, including his claws and teeth.

“Maybe you’ve done too much thinking,” Derek replied.

“Why?” Scott pleaded.

“I don’t know, okay?” Stiles shouted in frustration, “I just do. I think about it. Constantly. It’s not a choice I’m ever going to make, but I need to have that option for when everything is going to hell in a handbasket- sometimes _literally-_ around me. I need a way out. I need that one last blink of control. I need options and death is one and it’s _mine_ , and as long as I stay safe I’m the only one who gets to choose _my_ way out!”

Scott looked devastated but Derek nodded his understanding, “We’ll respect that.”

“I guess this won’t work for your next teenage wolf story, huh?” Stiles asked, giving him a waning smile.

_A/N I promise this is the only really angsty part. I was inspired by the guidance counselor’s conversation with Stark after Matt’s death. It seemed to me based on the dialogue that she was trying to talk Stiles out of suicide and that got me thinking._


	3. Chapter 3

 

The sun set and the moon rose, and with it the urge to transform flowed forward. The wolf rose to the surface and bit at their minds, but Derek and Scott kept the beast at bay.

For that matter, so did Stiles.

He sat in the train in the seat across from Derek, who was staring at him with eyes wide with horror, as the younger wolf sang dopey love songs. He was even doing little aborted dance moves. It was embarrassing to all wolf kind. Aside from the obvious nervous energy, he wasn’t having any reactions to the moon at all. No rage. No wild beast. No wolfed out features. No attempts to tear any of them apart, or even harm himself.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” Scott groaned.

“Scott, get out,” Derek stated firmly, interrupting their argument.

“What? No way, it’s my buddy’s first moon,” Scott stated, giving him a startled look.

“And do you remember yours?” Derek asked.

“Not really.”

“Stiles, do _you_ remember his?”

“Yeah, I do,” Stiles stated, stopping his annoying seated impersonation of Elvis, “I was terrified. I thought you were going to eat me.”

“So is this a _normal reaction_?” Derek asked pointedly.

“No, but this is Stiles we’re talking about,” Scott grinned, “He doesn’t do normal.”

“Gee thanks, pal,” Stiles griped.

“Well it’s true!” Scott laughed.

“Scott, he’s suppressing his true reaction _because you’re here_. I guarantee you we’ll get a different response when you leave.”

“Well, then I won’t leave because he shouldn’t have to go through that,” Scott argued, “This is a good thing! Isn’t it?”

“Scott,” Derek slowly stood up, “Do you know what happens to a wolf denied? It’s one thing to repress it, but Stiles isn’t even wolfed out. He’s not going to deal with this unless you leave and that means he won’t learn how to control it at other times. This is a lesson all werewolves need to experience.”

Scott sobered and nodded, “Okay. Okay. I get it,” He stood up slowly, “You need me, you howl. Okay?”

“Right. Don’t howl. Got it,” Stiles nodded.

“Whatever this is,” Scott frowned, eyes wide with emotion, “I hope you can share it with me some day.”

“Scott, I-“ Stiles started.

“Oh my gods, go,” Derek hissed, “Before I puke.”

For a while it seemed like Stiles was going to stay the same way, but the second Scott was out of hearing he began to shift in the seat as if in pain. Scott hadn’t allowed Derek to use thumb screws or any other turture device. He’d insisted that Stiles was fragile and they’d be safer applying it by hand. Since there was only one new teen wolf to deal with and two alphas present, Derek had gone along with it, but now he hesitated to add pain to the mix. Stiles seemed to already be feeling it. He was hunched over and his wolf was slowly emerging. His eyebrows became more prominent, his teeth emerged, his eyes flashed a pale yellow, and he growled low beneath his breath.

“You want pain?” Derek asked, honestly uncertain.

“I’m already _in_ pain,” Stiles whined, an animalistic whimper coming up with his words, “My guts feel like their churning.”

“Whoa, you can’t crap here. It would be way gross to clean up.”

“I don’t have to shit, I did that before this all started.”

“So what…”

“I feel like I’m changing _inside_ , too,” Stiles whined, “Fuck, I’m so hard.”

“Hard?” Derek asked, and then his eyes widened, “No way. No way. You’re turned on?”

“No, Derek. My soul is hard and uncompromising due to a tragic backstory involving the fiery death of my family. _Of course I’m turned on?!_ How are you _not?_ My gods, the scent in here…”

“Scent?” Derek sniffed the air, standing up and looking around himself in concern, “Was it Scott? Should I go get him?”

“No,” Stiles growled, “No, it’s _you_.”

“Okay,” Derek replied, stripping off his shirt with a serious and concerned look on his face, “I’ll do what I can to help, but I can’t give you what you need because we didn’t discuss this in advance and I can’t be certain you’re in your right mind. I won’t violate you, Stiles. Now, I’m going to remove your pants and-“

Derek’s nurse impression was interrupted when Stiles stood up, shrugging off the chains that he’d apparently escaped from at some point, and promptly dropped his pants and boxers in one go.

“Well, that speeds things up,” Derek stated, “Now, this is called a-“

“The one time I _don’t_ want you to actually give us information,” Stiles growled, and tackled him to the floor.

 

Sorry guys, my muse is kind of a jerk and gave me two plots to go with. This is the one I’ll be continuing as the other one was just going to fizzle out. 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Here there be sex. 

 

Derek gave up trying to stop Stiles from humping him. The little bastard was needy as hell and now that he had his hands on another wolf his human mind was buried. Stiles snarled, growled, and panted as he rutted up against Derek’s leg. The alpha lay back on the floor and tried to keep the younger wolf from doing something truly awkward, like rubbing up on Derek’s own groin. It had been hours so far and Derek’s leg was soaked with come from Stiles’ many orgasms. Stiles’ hand crept down to palm at Derek again and he pulled him away, but not before his erection made itself known again.

Stiles whined and Derek knew that this wasn’t enough. The younger man needed more than just a body to rut against. Derek flipped them over, pinning Stiles to the ground for third time that night. Except this time instead of jerking him off like he had before he moved his hand down lower and reached beneath the younger man. As he’d expected, Stiles’ legs fell apart and then he eagerly lifted them to present his bottom to Derek.

“You’re ready. Roll over,” Derek growled, releasing his arms.

Stiles obeyed with quick motions and Derek growled out a ‘good boy’ before running a thumb over Stiles’ twitching hole. A slick fluid was leaking from it and Derek wondered if _that_ was where the mess on his leg came from. It seemed possible that Stiles hadn’t reached culmination nearly as often as Derek had thought, especially given the difference in smell here. Derek leaned forward and breathed in the new scent, finding the whitish substance smelled spicy and tantalizing. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard before pushing his thumb firmly against Stiles’ body. It swallowed him up and Derek stared in heated shock at the sight of Stiles’ body wrapped around his digit.

“I’ve only ever heard of your kind in rumors passed down by horny older boys,” Derek growled, “I didn’t think they were true. Any alpha who ended up with one of you must have truly tried to keep it a secret to avoid it being kept in records.”

Stiles snarled and tossed his head, pushing back to take in more of Derek’s thumb and then whining when he couldn’t get more. Derek pulled his thumb away and pressed two fingers in instead, and Stiles panted as he began to fuck himself back on them with hungry motions.

“We joked about how you seemed like an Omega despite being in a pack, but you’re not. Fast, interminable, slender, almost feminine… you’re no _Omega_ , you’re a _gamma_. A breeding class. You’re making up for the fact we have no women in our pack who are wolves. Scott will probably claim you as his own, but that’s fine with me. It will get him off of that Argent girl and I’ll finally have more breathing room in my own pack. Then he’ll fill you up with cubs and we’ll finally start our lives over _properly_.”

Derek was curling his fingers, stimulating Stiles’ prostate, when he felt the new organs finish forming. A slit opened up and Derek felt the tip of his middle finger slip in. His stomach clenched, his cock hardened painfully fast, and he began to pant as the scent in the room changed.

“Oh, shit,” Derek gasped, “I’m in trouble.”

He tried to control himself. He struggled for nearly the entire night. He brought Stiles off with his fingers and mouth, drowning in the taste of his new fluids as they dripped over his tongue. He was a moaning, panting mess and he knew it. He didn’t touch himself until the pain in his cock became too much, then he reached down and stroked his impossibly hard member twice before pleasure so sharp it was almost painful pounded through his body. He threw his head back as ribbons of come painted Stiles’ ass and thighs.

Stiles roared in outrage, furious that Derek’s seed had been wasted. He reached back and swiped at him with sharp claws. Derek’s hands freed themselves from cock and ass to defend himself, and he ended up with Stiles pushing back against him hungrily. He had a hold of one of Stiles’ arms with one hand and the other had found it’s way to the gamma’s waist. Stiles was rubbing his wet, musky ass all over Derek’s cock and balls, driving the alpha wild. He pulled back and thrust forward instinctively, his face flushed, sweat pouring down his temples. He slid along Stiles’ crack and that single motion felt like fire through his veins. He had never been so hard, so wanting, in his entire life. His brain was fogging over. The moon was winning. Derek felt the transformation take over and roared as his body sprouted in fur.

His hard cock pushed against Stiles’ entrance. The alpha growled in approval as the sweet gamma whimpered in longing. When he finally pushed into him the heat surrounding his cock overwhelmed him. He panted and moaned as he pushed forward while the young gamma whimpered at the stretch. Derek couldn’t contain himself, despite his attempts to get himself in control. He was soon pistoning into the young man, growling and snarling as pleasure lanced through his body. Stiles thrust back on him eagerly, keening in pleasure and panting with need. When he caught the scent of the Stiles’ release and felt him clench around his cock it triggered his own once again. Derek threw back his head and howled as his seed pumped into the delicious gamma’s body, not even considering what his triumphant sound would bring.

XXX

Scott hurried down the broken escalators into the abandoned subway and rushed into the car containing Derek and Stiles. The sun had just risen, it’s hopeful rays peaking through the windows in the station and converted apartment above. He wasn’t prepared for what he found. Derek and Stiles were curled up on the floor of the subway car, Derek spooning Stiles. They were both completely naked and Stiles was whimpering softly in his sleep. Scott froze in shock for a moment, staring at their damp bodies, and then roared in outrage.

“HALE!!”


	5. Chapter 5

Derek came up swinging, claws lashing out and a roar of challenge in his throat. What could have been awkward quickly devolved into a dominance fight, with Derek asserting himself over Scott as the second Alpha of the pack. Their snarles and growls brought the rest of the group running, but they hung back shouting rather than breaking them up. Only Allison tried to step in and break it up, but Isaac and Peter stopped him. Peter loudly explained that they had to duke this out. It was a mating fight.

That stopped Scott up short.

“A _mating_ fight?” Scott asked, giving Peter a dumbfounded look.

Derek slammed into him and Scott flew across the car and slammed into the wall. He was knocked out cold so Derek stood over Stiles, snarling and growling as he straddled the _still_ sleeping figure while the rest of the pack dragged Scott’s woozy figure out the door.

“Al-Allison?” Scott asked blearily as they started up the steps, “Waz he talkin’ bout?”

Derek crouched down, heart pounding in his chest, and pulled at his hair. He was still squatting over Stiles so the movement meant his balls were rubbing against the sleeping gamma’s hip. Derek moved to rub them against his face, making sure his scent was all over him. Stiles wouldn’t have reacted well to being tea-bagged while awake, but Derek knew the scent glands were strongest along his groin and taint. The gamma would sleep for a day, most likely, and when he woke up the entire pack would be changed. Derek had been co-alpha-ing the pack so far, but with Scott flipping out over Stiles and Derek having _unintentionally_ claimed him, all that was about to change. He could either back down and offer Stiles to Scott- which judging by the fact he was currently tea-bagging Stiles _again_ wasn’t likely to happen- or he could alpha-up and declare himself official alpha and demand that Scott bow down to him.

Scott hadn’t even wanted to join the pack. This was about to get hairy. Wolf-man, hairy. Stiles Stilinski bad jokes, hairy. The Marauders from Harry Potter, hairy.

What Derek was really trying to say, was that he was fucked. He might have to release Scott from his blood vow. He’d, at the very least, have to make some concessions so nobody’s stupid pride was damaged. What he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that he wasn’t going to be able to give up Stiles. He had somehow made a gamma, which made sense since the only other packmate capable of carrying offspring was his sister Cora; and she was as fickle as Peter when it came to hanging about and actually _being_ pack, not to mention not breedable with Derek. Then again, one of the reasons Cora was so flighty was because she didn’t feel safe in the pack. As Derek lay down beside Stiles again and stroked his fingers along his warm body he began to consider ways to make her feel safe. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to mate with Isaac, who was undoubtedly in puppy-love with her. He wanted Stiles to swell with cubs and birth his children. He wanted a _family_ again. He’d negotiated to get Scott, but it was Stiles he’d needed all along. Now he found himself wanting fuck-all to do with Scott. Let him take his prissy hunter mate and leave. Stiles was staying.

As if summoned, Stiles’ eyes flickered open and he gave Derek a sleepy, contented smile.

“Hi, sexy,” Stiles slurred.

“Hello,” Derek purred.

Stiles’ eyes flew wide open and he sat up fast, “Oh my gods. Oh my gods, this is real. This is real. You’re naked and my asshole hurts. And by asshole I mean the literal one between the cheeks above my thighs. Not Jackson.”

Derek stretched on the floor, flexing muscles and hoping his dick looked good despite being only halfway hard. He was _tired_ , damn it, but he needed to keep Stiles interested.

“You’re a surprise, Stiles. A very interesting surprise. Thankfully I’m good at handling surprises… amongst other things.”

“Oh my gods,” Stiles whimpered, giving Derek a bug-eyed, horrified look, “I’ve just been outed by an angsty werewolf.”

And promptly fainted.

“Good,” Derek sighed, relaxing again, “You weren’t even supposed to be awake yet. Damn Stiles and your fucking energy. Stay asleep until I get a damn shower this time.”

Then Derek pried himself up, scooped up his mate, and headed upstairs without an ounce of shame in his naked body. He walked right passed the entire pack sitting on various mix-matched furniture in the large room that comprised the living area of his flat. They gave him various levels of impressed and traumatized looks as he strode up to the bathroom door and stood in front of it. He waited silently until Isaac got the hint and hurried over to open the door for him. Derek grunted and headed inside. Isaac shut it and Derek laid a sleeping Stiles out in the tub. Then he climbed in above him and carefully tested the water. When it was suitably warm Derek stood above Stiles, straddling his calves, and slowly washed his body while watching his mate sleep.

Derek was hard by the time his shower was done. He knelt down and washed Stiles, rubbing his hands unnecessarily often over parts of him that were clearly beyond clean. Stiles was still producing slick from the night before, though it wouldn’t properly happen without him being wolfed out. He wanted to see him that way again. Derek leaned over and growled, his tone low and threatening, right in Stiles’ ear. The younger man whimpered and arched his back wantonly, responding sexually rather than with fear. It did, however, produce the desired results. Stiles’ face changed, his claws emerged, and his body began to lubricate. Derek was panting as he hauled up one of Stiles’ legs and pushed into him. It felt beyond good. Stiles was tight and wet, his body greedily sucking Derek’s cock as the alpha pumped in and out of him.

“I’m going to fill you up, Stiles,” Derek growled a promise to the damp wolf beneath him, “I’m going to see your belly round and your nipples leaking. Mine. _Mine!”_

Derek grunted as he came, his seed pulsing into Stiles’ receptive body. He felt so good wrapped around him that Derek didn’t try to slide out until Stiles whined a bit and shifted, forcing Derek’s limp cock free. The younger were had barely been hard throughout but Derek was a wolf of pride. He leaned down and lapped at Stiles’ cock until it firmed up completely and then began to bob his head, sucking and lathing wetly until Stiles began to make soft sounds of pleasure. Hands tangled in his hair and Derek growled encouragement as he moved faster and sucked harder.

“D-Derek?!” Stiles gasped, “Oh _fuck!”_

Stiles’ cock pulsed hot and salty onto Derek’s tongue and he moaned hungrily as he swallowed it down, licking at the tip until every drop was gone and Stiles was a whimpering, thrashing mess. Derek lifted his head, giving Stiles a smoldering look that was guaranteed to make legs weak. Stiles was staring at him in absolute horror.

“You just sucked my dick,” Stiles squeaked.

“You just came in my mouth,” Derek growled at him, leaning forward for a kiss. _First kiss. First kiss!_

Stiles screamed.

“Scott! _Scott!!!”_

Derek let out a snarl that was meant to be angry but came out torn and hurt. Scott barreled through the door, looking confused and frightened and unsure of what to do.

“Stiles,” Scott stated, putting up his hands, “Calm down, okay man? Don’t freak out.”

“Don’t freak out?! I just lost my V-card to Derek Fucking Hale!! My dick was _in his mouth!_ He has _teeth_ in his mouth!”

“It’s going to be okay,” Scott promised him, stepping a bit closer, “Derek, I’m not challenging you. I’m just checking on my best friend, okay? No challenge. I’m not taking him from you.”

Derek wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, although he was pretty sure this wooden horse housed Peter and a half-dozen shady motivations dressed like Greek soldiers. Sexy, oiled up Greek soldiers. Derek decided he was going to have to buy Stiles some _very_ interesting Halloween costumes.

“Scott,” Stiles whimpered, pulling at the shower curtain to cover his nudity, “Scott. I think we _fucked_. I think I _liked_ it.”

“Yeah, you’re this thing called a gamma and it’s apparently pretty cool because you can do things that other wolves can’t. Neat, right?”

“Like… fly?” Stiles asked, blinking as his panic began to subside. Derek didn’t like how close Scott was getting and growled a bit, but the other alpha ignored him and reached out to put a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Um, more like… make babies.”

“Babies?” Stiles squeaked, “With like… my lazer eyes?”

Scott blinked, “No, Stiles. Not with your lazer eyes. You haven’t got lazer eyes.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty far leap of logic,” Stiles nodded, licking his lips, “Okay so… with my hands, then. With like… clay? Like the gods?”

“With your _uterus_ ,” Derek growled, leaving the ‘you dumbass’ as subtext.

Stiles gave him that eye-popping terrified look again and Scott gave him a heavy sigh and a mild scolding/pitying glare. Like he was just completely oblivious as to how Derek had managed to get laid before Scott had come along and handed Stiles to him on a silver platter.

“Where… where is it?” Stiles asked, glancing over his shoulder as if it would be growing out of his back.

“Inside your abdomen,” Derek told him, “That’s why you were in so much pain earlier. When the pain passed you went into heat. I tried to help you through it without… violating you… but you were incredibly needy and eventually I had to help you.”

“With your penis?” Stiles squeaked.

“Yes,” Derek blinked, “With my penis.”

Scott was grinning and giggling like a twelve year old so Stiles punched his arm. Derek seconded that and Scott pouted at the double bruises forming, but of course they just faded away.

“So… what, I’m like… your bitch now?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s wolf preened inside him and he leaned forward to chuff against Stiles’ neck, rubbing his scent against him and licking a stripe along his ear.

“Aaand, that’s my cue to leave,” Scott replied, gagging in revulsion.

“What?” Stiles squeaked, “No! Wait! Scott, you can’t leave me in here with Horny Hale! Horny Hale has plans! Plans that involve my butt! _Scott!_ ”

“Shhh,” Derek breathed against his neck, “Let me have you, Stiles. Let me make you shake with pleasure.”

“P-pleasure is good,” Stiles whimpered, licking his lips again, “Pleasure is _very_ good. No hurting? No… um… biting?”

“Not unless you want me to,” Derek purred, eyes locking with Stiles’ own. The gamma whimpered and Derek finally dove in for that kiss, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth while the gamma wrapped arms and legs around him.

 _Finally_.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up first, stretching and sighing as his sore muscles protested. He vaguely recalled laying back in the bathtub and being fucked into next week. Then he’d been carried up to Derek’s loft bedroom above the sitting area of his converted apartment and laid down in the bed. Derek had run his hands over every inch of Stiles, sometimes massaging and sometimes just _touching_. He’d whimpered and come all over himself like the virgin he’d been the day before. Derek had growled and snarled and frankly _scared_ Stiles until the younger man had rolled over and put his ass up for him. Then he’d taken him fast and hard, come with a sound like surrender, and passed out beside him.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered, prying his eyes open and finding Derek right up against him. He was snoring softly, his breath a bit sour in sleep but otherwise unoffensive. He looked less like a raging sex monster when he was out cold. Of course, he wasn’t any _less_ a werewolf just because he was sexed up and asleep, so the second Stiles made to sit up his eyes flew open and he made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

“I have to poop!” Stiles yelped, and fled from the loft with his proverbial tail between his legs. _And how unfair is it that we don’t get tails? Now that’s a form of communication I could do with. Shove it right up between my legs and balls. Stiles is terrified. See? Look at his tail! It’s sticking out from between his legs like a second dick!_

Stiles pried himself away from what amounted to a religious experience on the toilet and staggered out into the main part of Derek’s home. No one else was there. They were alone. The entire pack had probably fled in the face of Stiles’ complete and utter debauchment. It can’t have been fun to listen to him alternate between moaning, begging for more, and questioning what the _hell_ was going on.

Stiles got some cereal and a bowl for himself, adding just enough milk to make it not choke him, and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat and contemplate his life. He’d never expected to lose his virginity. He’d joked about it, but in the end he’d been resigned to a life of third wheel. Even if Lydia had somehow come around he doubted his obsession with her would have translated well into the bedroom. It probably would have made for awkwardness of epic proportions. Now he was apparently the butt buddy of an extremely horny werewolf. His dad would be so proud.

_His dad._

_His dad!_

“Oh fuck,” Stiles groaned, “I’m going to have to run away from home.”

Stiles waited for Derek to emerge from above to tell him this revelation, but the lazy bastard must have fallen back to sleep. Stiles set about poking through his things instead, and eventually found himself an emergency list of phone numbers. He grinned. He hadn’t had everyone’s numbers, but here they all were. Time to start his new duties as the alphas mate.

XXX

“Okay,” Stiles stated, clapping his hands together and making Isaac wince, “I called this pack meeting to-“

“ _You_ called it?” Cora asked, eyes narrowed.

“Yes. Try to keep up. I called this pack meeting to-”

“Does he have the authority to call a pack meeting?” Isaac queried of Peter and Cora.

“Well… technically?” Peter frowned and seemed to consider the implications.

“Go ahead, Stiles,” Scott replied, smiling at him fondly, “Why’d you call the meeting?”

“To address some important gaps in our pack,” Stiles stated, holding up a notepad.

“Where’s Derek?” Lydia wondered as she filed her nails.

“Sleeping,” Stiles replied, “So we know I’m the gamma, and Scott and Derek are the alphas-“

“And the rest of us are betas,” Isaac finished, “We know all this.”

“No, we’re not,” Stiles corrected, waving a finger at them, “Cora and Peter are omegas. I’m not even sure Jackson’s in the pack. He replied to my text with a typical fuck you, but that might have been meant in a fond way. It’s hard to tell with him.”

Cora and Peter both stood up slowly, flashing orange eyes narrowed in outrage. Scott stood up too, but with a worried look in his eyes.

“See,” Stiles stated, showing them his notebook full of times and dates, “I keep track of the pack here.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Allison frowned, “You only became the pack gamma _yesterday_.”

“I was always working towards the pack’s benefit,” Stiles told her, “I’m the brains of this operation, but now that I’m in a position of power-“

“The only position you have is under me,” Derek growled, climbing down the ladder from his loft bed.

“Why does everyone feel the need to interrupt me?” Stiles frowned, “Except, I’m _not_ beneath you.”

“Not beneath me, no,” Derek replied, “You’re _under_ me. As in your rank, Stiles. You’ve got no power here. You’re a mother, not a leader.”

“Mother are leaders,” Stiles frowned, “And I have _charts!”_

“Charts,” Derek accepted the notebook and frowned at it, “Why are you stalking my sister and uncle?”

“I’m not,” Stiles replied, “I kept track of everyone. See? Cora and Peter aren’t participating in the pack unless forced to. Scott is part of the pack but only takes responsibility as an alpha when you’re absent. Otherwise he goofs off. He was actually a better alpha before he joined up. This needs to change.”

“Agreed,” Derek nodded, handing the notebook back.

“ _What_?” Cora shrieked.

“Interesting development,” Peter muttered, folding his arms and considering the situation.

“There’s a reason,” Derek replied, “Cora doesn’t feel safe.”

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Cora scowled.

“No, you don’t,” Derek replied, “But that’s what pack does. We’re all in this together… _Peter.”_

“Scolded by my ickle little nephew again,” Peter sighed.

“My point is,” Derek replied, sitting down on his chair and patting his knee, “things need to change.”

“That’s what _I’ve_ been saying,” Stiles replied, waving his notebook around.

Derek patted his knee again and cleared his throat pointedly.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Sit in his lap, goofus,” Cora huffed, “How are your instincts not helping you through this?”

“Um…” Stiles gave Derek a wide-eyed look, “Maybe later. So, what we need to do is get everyone on the same page. Scott, step up your game. Peter, stop being an ass. Cora, how can we make you feel safer?”

“I don’t feel unsafe!” Cora snapped.

“I’m not an ass, I’m _eccentric_ ,” Peter frowned.

“And crazy,” Scott added.

“And scary,” Stiles nodded, “Fun Lazarus times aside, what would help?”

Derek was frowning at Stiles, but he didn’t interrupt even though he looked as if he wanted to.

Cora sighed and looked away, “We’re not a proper pack.”

“What would _make_ us a proper pack?” Stiles asked.

“What would you know?!” Cora snapped angrily.

“I don’t,” Stiles replied, sitting down on the coffee table, “That’s why I’m asking.”

Cora gave him a considering look, “You’re going to mate with my brother?”

“Uh, not to over disclose here, but I kinda already have.”

“I mean,” She huffed, “Are you going to have _cubs_ with him?”

Stiles’ eyes slid over to Derek and he flushed a bit, breaking out in a nervous sweat, “Ummm.”

“Yes,” Derek stated.

“You can’t just answer for him!” She snapped.

“Yes,” Stiles stated firmly, “Yeah, I’m going to have- er- cubs with him. I’m not sure how I’m going to explain that to my dad who still has no idea I’m gay, but… yeah.”

“How did _I_ not know you were gay?” Scott wondered.

“Why did you even keep it a secret?” Allison added.

“And why did you stalk me if you only like dick?” Lydia asked, arms folded and lips pursed.

Stiles pointed at Scott, “I kept it from you because you’d tell your mom and she’d tell my dad. Also I was freaked out. I kept it a secret because my gran is seriously homophobic and eventually… well… hiding it became second nature. I did _not_ stalk you, Lydia, I _admired_ you. And I still do.”

Derek growled.

“Well, I do!” Stiles snapped, “Look, Lydia I consider myself a gay man, but you’re just… well, _look_ at you! You’re an exception. I’ll always find you attractive. I-“

Derek let out a frustrated growl, stood up, and dragged Stiles away from her by his ear. He pulled him into the kitchen area and pinned Stiles up against the fridge.

“We need to work on our communication skills, snookums,” Stiles babbled helplessly.

“You will _not_ admire anything about her. Ever again.”

“Yeah that’s…”

“Ever. Again. I’m a jealous wolf, Stiles.”

Stiles giggled hysterically, which was _oh_ so helpful, and nodded frantically, “Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf? Me. Got it.”

Derek hung his head for a moment, taking a steadying breath, “I don’t want you afraid of me.”

“Well… maybe do less snarling, growling, and dragging me around to pin me to things.”

Derek lifted his head, red eyes flashing, “You like being pinned to things.”

Stiles’ dick agreed with that observation.

“Touche,” Stiles nodded, “Um… less growling?”

“Growling makes you wet. It speaks to your wolf and makes it respond to me,” Derek growled, and damn it if Stiles’ ass didn’t start to get moist.

“This is really awkward and I may need to start wearing women’s sanitary napkins if you don’t stop that,” Stiles told him.

Derek leered at him, “They’d hold your scent in.”

“Wow, that’s not gross.”

Derek leaned in and breathed in Stiles’ scent from his neck, “Mine.”

“Will Cro-Magnon Derek please rein it in? Please? I’m trying to look cool in front of our pack here.”

Stiles indicated them with his eyebrows and Derek growled in frustration, “Fine, but this isn’t over.”

“Yeah, because I’m so totally protesting in any way here, future baby-daddy.”

Derek got a goofy smile across his face that made Stiles smile and for just a moment they connected in a whole new way, their eyes locked. Stiles instinctively swayed towards him and Derek snatched him up to catch his lips in a sweet and tender kiss, nothing like the possessive bitey one he’d employed earlier. Stiles leaned into it and Derek caressed his hip lovingly.

“Mine,” Stiles breathed as their lips parted, and Derek didn’t argue.


	7. Chapter 7

“And that’s how my mother died,” Stiles whispered, “So you can see why I blame myself, right? My dad says it’s not my fault but-“

“I killed my first love and have only slept with serial killers since them. Part of me is convinced you’re going to turn into one.”

“That’s… mentally damaging and totally explains your creepy lurky persona.”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “So what’s this got to do with telling your dad- who owns a gun- about me being a werewolf who is going to pump you full of babies?”

“I can’t just vanish from his life for months at a time, Derek. I can’t abandon him. I’m all he has, and he loves me despite everything. He deserves to know what’s going on with me. He deserves to know that he’s got grandkids.”

“This is a bad idea,” Derek sighed.

“Also, I’ll have sex with you.”

“You’re going to do that anyway.”

“Yeah but… um… new position?” Stiles tried.

Derek was silent for a moment, and then he smirked against the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles felt his dick begin to harden and smiled. He had him and he knew he did.

“Well? What is it? Upside down? Over a table? What has little Derek standing up to say hello?”

Derek kissed his way to Stiles’ ear, “Ride me.”

“Um…?”

“Sit on my dick… and ride it.”

“Wow, not doggy stile?”

“No. I want to see you writhing on my cock, screaming my name, painting my body with your come.”

“Oh wow, that’s hot,” Stiles breathed, “Then you’ll tell my dad?”

“Wait, what?” Derek pulled away, “How did this become _me_ telling your dad?”

“Well, you’re the one who bit me. You’re the one who is going to get me in a family way. You’re the alpha. You’re the-“

“I’m not telling your dad.”

“You werewolves are all about tradition, right?” Stiles asked, then rolled over and quickly tackled Derek. Derek let him, but that didn’t dim the look of overwhelmed lust on his face as Stiles straddled his hips, “So my family has a tradition, too.”

“Yes,” Derek breathed, running his hands over Stiles’ legs. He wasn’t responding to the statement, he was speaking to the lust rising in himself as he stared at Stiles’ slim body over his.

Stiles leaned down and pulled a Derek, kissing his way up the alphas neck to whisper in his ear, “Ask my father for my hand.”

“Did you just propose to me?” Derek breathed, arching in longing beneath him.

“Aren’t you planning on making an honest man out of me?” Stiles whispered, kissing his way to Derek’s mouth.

“Yesssss,” Derek breathed as Stiles shifted and rubbed Derek’s head against his gaping hole, “Yes, Stiles. Ride me.”

“Promise?” Stiles whispered.

“Yes,” Derek groaned as Stiles slid down his aching shaft.

“Say it,” Stiles panted.

“Promise,” Derek groaned as pleasure arched through his body and his head fell back on the bed.

Stiles whimpered as his ass met Derek’s muscular thighs and heavy balls. This position had Derek deep inside of him, but didn’t neglect that glorious spot inside of the gammas body that made him moan and drip little beads of precome. Stiles lifted himself up, struggling to position his legs in the unfamiliar position. Derek guided him, strong hands on Stiles’ thighs and then gripping his full bottom to guide his movements. The younger man began to ride him faster, gasping in excitement as pleasure lanced through his body.

“Oh gods, Derek!” Stiles cried out, clawing at his chest.

“Yes!” Derek gasped, thrusting up, his eyes wide as he watched Stiles’ body undulate above him.

“That all you kn-know how to say?” Stiles panted, “Where’s my sexy pillow talk? Hm?”

“Mine,” Derek growled.

“That’s a start,” Stiles growled, riding him faster as his eyes flashed a pale yellow.

“Your eyes are so p-pale,” Derek moaned.

“Pretty, Derek. _Pretty_ ,” Stiles breathed.

“You’re not pretty, Stiles,” Derek growled, thrusting up sharply, “You’re _sexy_. Slim. Fast. My graceful gamma.”

“I’m not grace-graceful,” Stiles whimpered, moving faster as he chased his release.

“Yeah you are,” Derek growled, gripping his ass hard enough to draw blood, “You just let that big, sexy brain of yours get ahead of your feet. Except like this. Then you just… _dance_ over me.”

Derek moaned and his arms began to shake as he thrust into his lover. Stiles could barely breath as he rode Derek, his hips arching and his head moving back and forth with his motions. He scratched up Derek’s chest as the pulsing graze of Derek’s shaft against his prostate took his breath away. He shook, his cock tensed, and then Stiles felt the tight coil in his gut just before it snapped like a whip and bliss made him scream out his alphas name. Derek roared beneath him, tendons bulging in his neck as his release pulsed into Stiles’ body.

They both stilled, Stiles panting and wheezing on top of Derek’s hips, sweat dripping down his face. Derek lay beneath him smiling and basking in the afterglow.

“Wow,” Stiles whimpered.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed.

Stiles felt a tickle and glanced down, and then stilled in shock at the sight of Derek staring at his abdomen with a look of intense longing on his face. He was running his fingertips over Stiles belly in a tender and hopeful caress.

“You want this,” Stiles whispered, “It’s not just because I was there and you were there and… You really, really want this.”

“More than anything,” Derek replied softly.

XXX

“Okay,” Stiles smiled softly as Derek sat down beside him and then tightly entwined their hands, “Dad. We have something to tell you. Derek?”

“Oh shit,” Stilinski sighed, “You’re gay, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, among other things,” Stiles nodded, “The brunt of which Derek is going to tell you. Derek?”

“Obviously you’re with this… young man… and possible felon.”

“That’s never actually been proven,” Stiles reminded his dad, his voice cracking, “Derek??”

Derek was staring at the sheriff with something akin to terror, his hand gripping Stiles’ tightly enough to hurt.

“So he’s coming to ask me, what?” The sheriff growled, rubbing his hands over his face, “Permission to date you? Marry you?”

“Marry me, yeah, that one. You know this went very differently in my head.”

“You’re eighteen, Stiles. You’re not marrying the first guy to look your way.”

“How do you know he’s the first guy to look my way?” Stiles argued.

“Is he?” Stilinski asked.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“So that’s a no,” Stilinski growled, “You can’t marry my son. Now fuck off.”

“He’s having my babies,” Derek blurted out.

Sheriff Stilinski stared at Derek for a moment, glanced at Stiles, looked back at Derek, and then shook his head as he focused on his son. He sighed and shook his head in disgust, “You really can pick em, son.”

“It’s true,” Stiles replied, “Tell him the rest, Derek.”

“Um,” Derek shifted in his spot, “Okay. I’m… I’m a werewolf, and so is your son, and he’s the kind that can get pregnant.”

“You mean a girl,” Stilinski replied, “I think I’d remember that when I changed his diapers.”

“I’m not a girl!” Stiles snapped, “I’m a werewolf gamma, I’m the ones who have babies when there aren’t enough girl wolves.”

“You both need help,” Stilinski replied, “I’m going to call Scott’s mom and have you both committed. She’ll know who to get a hold of.”

“Dad!” Stiles stood up and pulled out his wolf features the second his dad glanced over. The man jumped and fumbled for his gun, but rather than pointing it at Stiles he pointed it at Derek.

“If this is your idea of a sick joke,” The sheriff growled, “I am _not_ amused. How the fuck did you do that?”

“We’re werewolves,” Derek stated, slowly standing up, “And I’m your son’s mate. I’m not asking for his hand in marriage, I’m telling you that he’s already mine. We’re going to have children together and you can either be in their lives or not.”

“Are you pregnant?” Stilinski asked, glancing at Stiles.

“Well, it’s possible-“

“Not yet,” Derek replied, “It will take a few full moons before-“

Sheriff Stilinski pulled the trigger.

There was an awkward moment of Derek and Stiles fighting to avoid bullets and knock the other out of the way, and then Stilinski lowered the gun.

“Damn it,” Stilinski growled, “You both okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, glancing at himself while patting Derek down.

“Fine. Got that out of my system,” Stilinski put his gun down on the table.

“Yeah, and you’re out of bullets,” Stiles snapped, “How much have you had to drink?!”

“We’re leaving,” Derek stated, grabbing Stiles’ arm and dragging him towards the door.

“Wait. Sit. Let’s talk,” Stilinski ordered.

“This isn’t the kind of shotgun wedding I had planned, Stiles!” Derek snarled as Stiles dug in his heels.

“He’s my _dad_ ,” Stiles reminded him.

“Fine,” Derek snarled, “But next time someone shoots at you, _you get behind me_!”

Stilinski lifted his eyebrow, “Interesting.”

XXX

“What last names will you be using?” The clerk asked.

“Uh,” Stiles replied, “Stilinski-Hale.”

“No,” Derek cut him off.

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles snapped, “I’m keeping my last name, it’s an integral part of my personality. It’s my freakin’ nickname.”

“No, I mean, don’t hyphenate it. We’ll both be Stilinski.”

“Both, wait, what? But you’re a Hale. You’re a family name. A special-“

“I want a new life, Stiles,” Derek told him, “ _You_ are my new life. My new family. My future. I’m taking your name.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, his voice barely there, “Okay. You’re taking my name. Dad, he’s taking my name.”

“He’d better spell it right,” Sheriff Stilinski smiled from behind them where he was dressed in his best clothes.

Stiles adjusted his tie and nodded to the clerk who gave them a fond smile before finishing the paperwork. They stood facing each other after signing the forms, smiled softly for a moment, and then Derek stepped in and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“Derek Stilinski and Mienim Stilinski, I now pronounce you husbands.”

Derek snorted into the kiss and pulled back to give him a horrified look. _My Name_ Stilinski?”

“It’s not spelled the way it sounds, dumb ass!” Stiles shouted, punching his shoulder.

 

<http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/teen-wolf/answers/show/271311/all-those-who-know-what-stiles-whole-real-name>

 


	8. Chapter 8

Derek ran his hands over Stiles’ belly. The young werewolf’s chest had changed slightly and Derek’s hands headed there next. His nipples were larger and darker and it was driving the Alpha wild. He kept teasing them and then pinching them a bit.

“What are you trying to do, milk me?” Stiles laughed, pushing his hand away.

“Maybe,” Derek replied, pupils blown with lust.

“Does that happen?”

“Do your nipples make milk to feed our cubs?”

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Stiles replied with a laugh, “I’m not even pregnant yet. It’s not going to work, dude.”

“It is,” Derek replied, “I just need to…”

Derek leaned forward and suckled firmly on Stiles’ nipples, making him arch wantonly. His touch became painful after a few minutes of hard suckling and Stiles started pushing him away but Derek persisted. After a few minutes of struggling together Derek let out a hungry moan and then pulled back with wide eyes.

“Dude! That hurt!”

“It worked,” Derek whispered in a tone full of worship, “It worked. You’re lactating.”

“No way,” Stiles replied, sitting up and staring down at them, “Am I going to get huge boobs?”

“No, just little mounds. Like pecks, but soft.”

“So… boobs.”

“Yeah, boobs,” Derek grinned, then reached out and pinched a nipple again.

“OW! FUCK! Oh, hey neat. Do that again,” Stiles blinked down at where a few drops of milk had emerged. Derek licked them off and then squeezed the other.

“I’m going to nurse off of you every day so your milk builds up. Then when our babies come they’ll be so strong,” Derek told him, leaning forward for more.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles replied, pushing at his face and smooshing his nose, “But ease up okay? Once a day till I build up… nipple calluses… or something. That fucking hurts.”

“Sexy,” Derek growled again, “So sexy.”

“And a bit gross,” Stiles nodded.

“Not gross. Perfect.”

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Stiles nodded, “ _Mr. Stilinski.”_

“Are you serious?” Derek gave him a horrified look, “That’s your _dad_.”

“And it’s how _your_ cubs will think of you some day.”

“This is a nightmare,” Derek sighed, “An awkward, teenage nightmare.”

“I’m eighteen!”

“Still a teen. Still awkward. Painfully so.”

“Well, you got me there,” Stiles sighed, “So just for that… no sex for you tonight.”

“What?” Derek asked, eyes bugging out.

“Yup. Welcome to the doghouse. Now go sleep on the couch.”

Derek wandered downstairs with a pillow and blanket, wondering how he’d gotten himself in trouble after complimenting his mate. He tossed the pillow on the couch and dropped down into it. Cora took that moment to wander in from her area and gave him a disgusted look.

“You in trouble already?”

“I’m… not sure. He might be joking?” Derek tried.

“How are you going to run a pack if you can’t-“

Derek flew off of the couch, grabbed Cora, shoved her over the back, and brought his hand down on her bottom six times before she began to shout for him to stop. He pulled her upright and shoved her away.

“You stop questioning me. You stop arguing with me. You stop demanding I be our mother. I’m not her and I never will be; I’m also not _trying_ to be, but if you insist on being a petulant _child_ then I will treat you like one. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes… alpha.”

“Good. Now go to bed. I’m tired and my mate needs to sleep. He won’t get that with us fighting down here.”

 

_Just a short chapter. I'm struggling with where to go from here._


	9. Chapter 9

 

CHAPTER 9

“Stiles,” Derek called, stepping up to the breakfast bar and placing his laptop down in front of him, “I need you to fix this.”

“Fix… what?” Stiles asked, blinking at the website in front of him, “Is this a blog?”

“Yes,” Hale stated firmly.

“Hale Pack News. Seriously?”

“We have to keep track of each other somehow. Only werewolves have access to this website, and even so we are vague about our locations.”

“Hale Territory,” Stiles nodded, “Only hunters who knew you already would know where that was since territory changes with the packs movement.”

“Exactly. I was going to change this to Hale/McCall Pack a while back, but Scott never really created a werewolf pack, just a human and banshee one. So it made more sense to leave it Hale. However, now I need it to say _Stilinski_ , but I can’t figure out how to change it. I update it all the time but-.”

“Yeah, if by all the time you mean posting that you were an alpha and then not touching it for years,” Stiles grumbled, “Okay, so you want my name on-“

“ _Our_ name,” Derek snapped, “Our pack name.”

“Yeah, sorry, our name. That’s going to take some getting used to. Okay, pookie, let me fiddle with this a moment. Password?”

“LauraDerekCora, capitals on each name.”

“That’s a terrible password.”

“It was my mother’s.”

“It’s _still_ a terrible password.”

“It’s tradition.”

“See, passwords are something you don’t make a tradition. That sort of defeats the purpose of passwords.”

“What are you doing?”

“Changing your password to something no one will guess.”

“Well how will I remember it?”

“With this neat thing you keep above your shoulders. It’s now DS1994BH.”

“That’s less obvious?”

“It’s harder to guess. Okay, I’m changing the name now. Welcome to… the Stilinski Pack News… we are in the Stilinski Territory… and you have six messages that just appeared in your inbox… seven… twelve…”

“The packs are confused. Names don’t change like that.”

“Traditionally?”

“Yeah.”

“Aww, you broke tradition for me!” Stiles grinned.

“Let me check my messages, goober.”

“Anything for you muffin.”

Derek smirked as he picked up the laptop and started working through the messages.

“They’re all asking who took over the pack and why they changed the name instead of starting a new page.”

“Want me to make another post?”

“No,” Derek stated, “We can’t explain too much or people might figure out you’re a gamma.”

And that’s… bad?”

“Not sure. Gammas have always been kept a secret. I wasn’t even sure they were real until you became one.”

“What happens if people find out?”

“I’m more worried about if werewolves find out.”

“What happens if werewolves find out, Captain Diversion?”

“I don’t know,” Derek stated, “I don’t like not knowing.”

“So you’re going to just… stay ignorant?”

“I’m not ignorant I’m just not informed,” Derek insisted.

“Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe.”

“If it keeps you and our future children safe than I don’t care. We stay on the down low,” Derek turned to walk away while Stiles scowled at the table, but then paused and turned back with a soft smile, “Hey, Stiles? I love you.”

Stiles stared up in shock, eyes wide and surpised, “Oh. Wow. I. Um. I love you, too.”

“No, you don’t. Not yet, but you will,” Derek replied confidently, “I’m going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“Like glass?”

Derek smiled softly and left the flat, heading off to do his werewolf dramatic exit with extra sexy sass. Stiles glared after him for a moment. He didn’t believe Derek had fallen in love with him because of a large quantity of sex. He thought the man was in love with the idea of a family and Stiles was his ticket _to_ that family.

_He hasn’t even had a choice. He’s never had a choice. He’s just been struggling to survive all this time and now a potential mate’s been dropped in his lap._

Stiles sighed and pulled the laptop towards himself. Part of him felt guilty for tying Derek down, but the wolf inside of him was also telling him that he was entitled to the alpha and the alpha’s time, attention, touch, _and cubs_. Stiles stood there, fighting against the war inside of him telling him to give Derek another option. Here it was in front of him; a way to contact other packs. To tell them that Derek was in need of a mate. That he could have more options than just Stiles. That he could actually _find_ true love.

_And isn’t that the sick part? He told me he loves me but… I’m the one in love with him... always have been… and he doesn’t even believe me. He’s my alpha. My mate. I want better for him than a loveless marriage but I don’t want to give him up._

Stiles picked up the computer. He began to type. By the time he stopped he was angry and frustrated. He stood up and took off, slamming the door behind him and stomping down to his jeep where he took off at top speed with tears in his eyes.

XXX

Derek growled as he picked up the laptop. He was angry- furious really- but he was also sickeningly proud, preening, and aroused beyond belief. He wanted Stiles beneath him _now_ , but what he needed was his husband to be _safe_.

“Why are you staring at the laptop as if has personally offended you?” Scott asked.

Derek didn’t reply. He just turned it around and Scott stepped forward to read it with a confused look on his face.

“The Stilinski Pack News? The hell are you letting Stiles get away with? He can’t be that good in… _Greetings losers. While your packs are dwelling in secrecy, wetting your pants every time the name Argent is mentioned, let me tell you what the Stiles Brigade is up to. We have a pack member who is a hunter, another who is a banshee, and our Alpha is mated to a gamma. Also he’s got a dick like a prostate divining rod, so there’s going to be a LOT of cubs coming out of Beacon Hills. So go on. Make like puppies and whimper. Or maybe we can stop being pathetic and start working with the Argents to protect our world against the dangers that are out there. The Argent family here has a new code and I suggest you find the rest and suggest it. ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves.’ Now go forth and multiply… without biting people like rabid dogs. We can and will become civilized beings, my pack is proof and yours can either start fixing society or keep dying off into myth and legend._ Has he completely lost his mind? He just led every angry Alpha, every Hunter with a grudge, and every angry demon right to us!”

“Yeah,” Derek growled, “And he announced himself as the gamma. Or at least pointed out one was here. It’s not a far leap of logic that _Stilinski_ will be the gamma seeing as how the alpha married him and I went so far as to name my _pack_ Stilinski.”

“On the plus side,” Peter chuckled as he walked in holding an iPad, “He thinks _very_ highly of your dick.”

“He’d better,” Derek snarled, “His high opinion is the only thing keeping me from killing him right now.”

“So what do we do?” Scott asked.

“Peter, take this down,” Derek ordered.

“I can’t,” Peter grinned, “Your little bitch changed the password on me.”

Derek sighed as he walked over and punched it into the laptop, “Here. Fix it.”

“On it,” Peter nodded.

“Scott, we need to find Stiles _now_. Start texting him. Make it sound like fun. Get him to meet you somewhere. I’ll get the rest of the pack together.”

“What are you going to do?” Scott asked.

“I’m going to start preparing for war.”

XXX

Scott searched for hours. Stiles wasn’t answering his texts or calls. He was terrified by the time Derek gave him a call, but the choked sound of his voice left him even more concerned.

“Scott, I need you to get here. Now. I’m out of my depth!”

“What is it? What’s wrong? Where’s Stiles?”

“He’s not with you? He told me he was with you!”

“He hasn’t even answered my texts,” Scott replied anxiously, “I’ve been chasing his scent all over the damn town!”

“Damn it! Why is he such a little _bitch!?_ ”

“Really? Really, you’re asking me that?”

“Okay, just… you come here and deal with this and _I’ll_ search for my wayward mate.”

“What’s going on there that I can handle better than you?” Scott asked.

“Just _get here!”_

Derek hung up so Scott hopped on his bike and drove to the loft at top speed. When he got there Isaac met him in the hallway outside of the exit, looking terrified, and shoving a jacket into his hands.

“What is this? A suit?”

“ _Put it on_ ,” Isaac pleaded, “And hurry!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Scott shouted, pulling it on while Isaac shoved him towards the entrance.

“Scott, I love you like a brother. You’re my other alpha.”

“Why does this sound like goodbye?!”

“Because it is. I’m sorry man,” Isaac told him firmly, “But this is too much for me. I’ll be in the woods when it’s over just… keep it together in there.”

Isaac pulled the door open and shoved Scott through it with supernatural strength. He kept his feet, but only because he was an alpha. He staggered into the room and found himself nearly choking on the scent of alpha wolves. A drink was pressed into his hand and Derek’s nearby scent told him it was safe. He swallowed it down to clear his throat and when his eyes stopped watering he stared at the sight of Derek giving him a smarmy smile. He was dressed to the nines and surrounded by alphas and emissaries. They all greeted him with smug looks, as if they hadn’t really thought he could do better than jeans and a dress jacket, smelling like he’d been running all night, and he’d just confirmed it for them.

“Scott! There you are!” Derek stated cheerfully, “I’ve been remiss. We haven’t even discussed our nearest neighbor. This is Sharon of the Nussbaum pack.”

Scott was forcefully shoved towards a fat woman with the largest breasts he’d ever seen, a somehow tapered waist, and full hips. She was a shocking creature and Scott’s eyes bugged out at the sight of her. She walked towards him with her lips twisted in an almost-sneer that was just polite enough to pass for a smile.

“Well… alpha Scott. How do you do?”

“I’m… well…” Scott replied.

The door slammed behind him and he glanced at it, realizing he’d been played. He turned back to the party and forced a smile onto his face.

“So… how do you do alpha Sharon?”

“I’d do better if _someone_ would introduce us to the gamma with the smart mouth,” She replied sharply.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “I’d like a word with him myself.”


	10. Chapter 10

_This entire chapter is just sex. Nasty, raw, knot-filled sex. I lost all control. I regret nothing. Skip it if you have to and note the tag changes. Peace out._

 

Derek pinned Stiles down on the forest floor, growling in excitement as he felt the younger werewolf writhe beneath him. He ripped his shirt in his anger with savage claws and leaned down to bite his shoulder, sinking in his teeth with the full intent to punish. He lifted his head again, spit and blood dripping onto Stiles’ face as he roared in outrage.

“You _little bitch!_ ”

“Um… we can talk about this, snookums?”

“You caused an interpack incident!”

“I love you?”

“I fucking _hate_ you!”

“Look on the bright side,” Stiles choked out, “You can totally find another mate, right?”

“I don’t…!” Derek kneeled up, wiping his mouth off and lowering his voice, “I don’t want to find another mate.”

“I don’t want you to,” Stiles replied, “I’ve grown very attached to you, and not just because I have sick fantasies about your penis.”

“What fantasies,” Derek laughed, “Could you possibly still have about my penis? I mean, other things in the bedroom, sure, but my dick’s already been in every orifice so…”

“Yeah, but I’m attached to you and… That was sort of a play on words and… you know, never mind.”

“Attached to… wait… are you talking about… knotting? Stiles, are you seriously fantasizing about me _knotting_ you?”

Stiles’ mouth opened, he squeaked a bit, and then he shut it with a frightened look on his face, “Maybe?”

“I can… I can do that.”

“You what?” Stiles gasped.

“I can do that. I’ve been holding back because I didn’t want to scare you off. You’re bitten, not born and-“

“Oh gods. Oh gods, get my clothes off. Get them off now!” Stiles wailed, reaching down and struggling with his trousers.

Derek pulled out his claws and shredded the remainder of Stiles’ clothing, baring his lover’s body to the cool air. He held him close, pulling him in by lifting his hips up off the leaf litter with one strong hand at the small of his back. Stiles’ legs wrapped around his torso as Stiles’ wolf began to emerge as well. He watched his lover go from soft to strong, supple to wild. In an instant Stiles was all over him, claws tearing at Derek’s clothes until nothing stood between them but air. He rubbed his cock against his lover, snarling as he tried to reign in some small part of his mind to stop himself from harming him. Stiles took care of that. With an astonishing twist of hips he flipped them over, scaled Derek’s body, and sat on his face. Derek moaned as Stiles ground down against him, his lush ass spread with both claw-covered hands. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and began to lath his tongue across his furled entrance to open him up. Once the wolf emerged he was more malleable here, but he still needed to be _aroused_ before he could just shove himself inside. Derek moaned as he fucked Stiles with his tongue, needing his precious gamma to know what he was doing to him with his scent and unbridled _need_.

Finally he was sure Stiles was ready, his sweet-spicy slick running thick along his thighs and Derek’s face. He dragged Stiles’ body down, ignoring his roar of protest, and flipped them again. Once he had Stiles on the ground he shoved him onto his side and captured his leg, lifting it into the air. Stiles was wild beneath him, snarling and snatching at Derek’s body in an attempt to get him to breech him sooner. Derek wasn’t about to hesitate. Not now. Not when Stiles was so far gone into his wolf that he was practically feral.

Derek pushed until the body beneath him yielded, groaning as heat enveloped his aching cock. He was soon thrusting into Stiles’ body; their hearts pounding a wild beat in their ears. Their pulses sang, the rhythm and melody as old as the urge to mate. Derek _knew_ something was different about this time, and it wasn’t just because Stiles was as wild as he’d been during the full moon. Something smelled different. A tang in the air that he could taste whenever he breathed in. It wasn’t until the knot began to form at the base of his dick that he realized what it was.

_Fertile. Stiles is fertile._

Derek roared, his flesh stretching taught as blood pulsed into the bulb that held his orgasm at bay. He pushed once, twice, the flesh on Stiles’ thigh and arse shaking with the force of his need, and then the ring of muscle wrapped around him and Stiles’ body sucked him in. Derek paused, gasping for breath, barely able to breath. Beneath him Stiles’ mouth was wide with shock, his eyes glowing faintly in the light of the crescent moon. Pain and pleasure warred in his expression as his hand moved down to touch his taint and then slide up and stroke around where their bodies were tied together.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, and then his beautiful gamma was shaking as hot ribbons of come hit the forest floor.

Derek threw his head back and howled, as the pressure around his knot went from good to blinding. Pleasure made his ears ring as his entire body shook. He knew he was filling Stiles up, pushing pulse after pulse of hot seed into the tiny opening inside of his body that hid his womb. Beneath him his mate was gasping and shaking, one hand pressed to his abdomen.

“Oh gods, Derek!” Stiles cried out, “There’s so _much_! Fuck! I can feel it!”

Derek pried his eyes open to look down and see Stiles’ abdomen swollen with his engorged cock and all the hot semen it was pushing into him. He rolled his hips and crooned as more pleasure rippled through him, nerve endings dancing from knot to cockhead. His head spun as his body struggled to come again. He gasped a few times to keep himself conscious and then carefully lowered Stiles’ leg while lowering himself to the ground. He angled himself so his knot wouldn’t catch on his flesh and then shifted him back so he could hold his mate tightly.

“Good thing this happened really far out in our territory,” Derek panted.

“Cause we’re gonna be tied together for a while?” Stiles whimpered as if all his dreams had come true.

“Because you scream like a girl when you come around my knot,” Derek replied, “And I don’t want anyone thinking I’m cheating on you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Derek walked into his loft with Stiles on his arm and smirked at the shocked looks of the alphas and emissaries as the smell of their semen and sweat filled the room. Scott and Alison were gaping at them in absolute horror, but Derek just ignored them.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon, I give you… the gamma,” Derek announced.

“Hello,” Stiles grinned.

“Where the hell are his clothes?!” Scott asked, voice cracking.

“The woods,” Derek replied, “In tiny pieces. This is his punishment for being a sassy little bitch, isn’t it Stiles?”

“Did you just call my best friend a bitch?!” Scott snarled.

“It’s fine, Scott,” Stiles laughed, “Can I at least shower?”

“No.”

“There’s… stuff dripping down my legs,” Stiles gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Semen, Stiles,” Derek grinned, still smirking at the crowd, “My semen.”

“Thank you for clarifying,” Stiles croaked, his cock making a valiant effort to perk up again. He tried to cover it with his hands but Derek dragged them away.

“Scott where’s Isaac?”

“He took off,” Scott replied.

“Go call him for me?” Derek asked with a warm smile, “I’ve already contacted the rest of our pack.”

Scott nodded, “Gladly.”

“So, any questions?” Derek asked.

The wolves around him didn’t move closer, but they did all start speaking at once and that lent the feeling that they’d surged forth. Stiles shrank against Derek’s side and he wrapped his arms tightly around his sweet gamma’s waist.

“One at a time, please,” Derek scolded, “Let’s not forget that we’re _civilized_.”

A few people gave him disgusted looks at that but he just smiled and waited for someone to declare themselves first. An old woman stepped forward, leaning on a cane that was undoubtedly a weapon. She gave Stiles a critical glance and then met Derek’s eyes.

“Is it true that they are more maternal?”

“I can’t speak for all gammas, but Stiles is very maternal and looking forward to motherhood,” Derek stated cheerfully.

“ _Lots_ of motherhood,” Stiles grinned, nodding his head.

“Is he fertile yet?” Sharon asked.

“Yes,” Derek stated firmly.

“What, really?” Stiles blinked.

“Yes,” Derek glared at him sideways, “As of today.”

“Cool!” Stiles bounced a bit on his toes, “Hey Scott! I’m fertile!”

“Yeah, great,” Scott replied dryly.

“What of his breasts?” An older Indian man asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Hey,” Stiles cut Derek’s response off angrily, “I identify as _male_. I prefer the word _moobs_ , okay? Man boobs, therefore moobs. Not boobs.”

“My apologies,” The man replied with a quick nod, “What about your… moobs? I smell milk, but do they produce enough to feed a litter?”

“Not yet,” Derek stated, “But he’s barely begun his hormonal shift. They already produce six ounces a day each and he’s not even pregnant yet.”

“We have mostly females in our pack,” The Indian man told him, “Is it possible to make a female gamma? One who can impregnate other females?”

“We believe so,” Derek told her, “But we have no evidence.”

“Would you be willing to bite one of my females? I brought several along-“

“We have no reason to believe that me repeating a bite on a born werewolf will result in a gamma,” Derek told him.

“But if you could _try_ ,” The man pleaded, “We have no one to mate within our pack and no men willing to be turned.”

“I have a young male wolf or two,” Derek replied, “I’m sure others here do, too.”

“Cross packs?” A woman’s voice cried out.

“Why not?” Derek asked, “It’s better than inbreeding.”

A few grumbles of agreement met his reply, but no one started exchanging numbers. Derek decided to switch tactics and turned to give Allison a calculated look. She was wearing a short black dress with a black cashmere sweater and holding a glass of his best champagne. She was also staring at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“You look lovely, Allison,” Derek stated, “How’s your father?”

“Well. He’s… well.”

“We should meet up. Have dinner,” Derek decided, “With our packs merging-“

“Packs?”

“Or whatever you want to call it,” Derek replied, “I think we should open communication further.”

“You know most hunter families aren’t going to be all that into this,” She reminded him.

“I know,” Derek replied, “But all we need is a few. Then we can work on winning the rest over. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but we have more in common than different and the time for war is over.”

“What do we have in common with _hunters_?” Sharon snarled.

“You want murderers running around?” Derek asked.

“Point taken,” Sharon nodded, “But they hunt _us_ as well.”

“Most follow the code,” Allison interjected, “Those that don’t… should be stopped.”

Derek could practically _smell_ the satisfaction in the air. Scott including Allison had been an excellent idea and he’d have to make sure to tell him later. For now he was just enjoying the smell of arousal that was rolling off of Stiles in waves. Arousal that amped up suddenly and left the entire room zeroing in on Stiles, eyes wolfing out and a few teeth showing.

“Derek?” Stiles panted suddenly, “Send them home and take me upstairs. We need to fuck. Now.”

“You heard the gamma,” Derek stated firmly, “Everyone get out.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles stared into the mirror at the firm swell of his abdomen in absolute horror. On one hand it was solid proof that he _was_ in fact carrying Derek’s cubs, but on the other hand he was wildly afraid of losing the interest of the sexy alpha that had consumed his every thought for months on end. Stiles turned to the side and stared at the little bump, poking it and noting the hardness. It felt like a full-sized knee was protruding from his abdomen.

“That’s your womb,” Derek’s voice spoke up, making Stiles jump. The alpha approached and slid in behind him, cupping the protrusion with adoration shining in his eyes, “It’s just starting to swell with fluids. Our babies are too small to make much of an impact yet.”

“We’re having a baby,” Stiles whispered, eyes growing wet.

“We’re probably having several, but yes.”

“You were a single birth,” Stiles pointed out.

“Yes, but only because my mother took suppressants. She wanted to plan out her pregnancies and space them for convenience. She had us all five years apart. It isn’t too late to take something. It will ensure less make it to the end but… you might miscarry them all.”

“I want them _all_ ,” Stiles breathed, his words trembling, “All of them, Derek.”

“Yes,” Derek breathed against Stiles’ neck, pressing a kiss to it. Stiles smelled like sweet butter and cinnamon, an addicting scent to catch when combined with the spicy aroma of his slick. Derek nosed up his neck to his ear, “My beautiful mate.”

“Will you still want me when I’m fat and gross?” Stiles asked, voice uncertain.

“Yes,” Derek growled, nipping his earlobe, “You’re mine, Stiles. Forever. My husband, my mate, the mother of my children, my gamma, and my _pack.”_

“I love you,” Stiles told him softly, pressing his hand over top of Derek’s, “I can’t lose you. I’ll go insane.”

“Shhh, you won’t,” Derek soothed.

“Yeah, but I like… have this insatiable sexual appetite. I can’t control it. What if you wake up and I’m huge and sweaty and you just can’t make yourself fuck me?”

“That won’t happen.”

“Yeah, but what if it does?”

“Then I’ll help you waddle onto your knees-“

“You’re not earning any points here.”

“-support you with lots of pillows.”

“Okay, but if you can’t get it up then-“

“And eat out your ass until you cream all over your gravid belly,” Derek growled, grinding his erection against Stiles’ ass.

“You’re… you’re kind of into the whole… pregnant dude thing… aren’t you?” Stiles stammered as Derek nipped down his neck and began to suck a mark into his neck.

“Yesssss,” Derek growled out, his voice a note below werewolf.

“You know, you could have just told me-“

“On your knees.”

“Okay.”

XXX

“Sit up! Sit up, boy! You can do it! C’mon boy! Sit up!”

Stiles couldn’t sit up. He spent a few minutes grunting and flailing about as he tried to get vertical before he gave up and sank back into the bed with a sigh. Derek was on his way upstairs anyway so Stiles just laid there until he came in.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, giving him that long look that usually meant he was checking his health with his wolf abilities.

“I can’t sit up. I’m stuck this way. Possibly forever.”

“Have you tried?” Derek frowned.

“Yes. I even encouraged myself verbally. Didn’t work.”

Derek smirked a bit, “Have you tried rolling onto your side and then pushing up with your arms?”

Stiles blinked, “No. No I have not.”

Stiles rolled onto his side and pushed up with one arm before giving Derek an irritated look, “This isn’t fair. I swear my brain is shrinking.”

“It does shrink during pregnancy,” Derek laughed, “But only a little bit. You’ll stop being so forgetful and confused afterwards.”

“Derek, I just forgot how to _sit up.”_

“No, you just didn’t think of an alternative _way_ to sit up,” Derek sat down beside him and laid a hand over Stiles’ swollen abdomen, “Your body is changing shape. You walk and stand differently, your back is arched in a whole new way, and your chest is getting heavy; and this is all happening in just six months. It’s going to be awkward. Like puberty.”

“Oh man,” Stiles groaned, “I only _just_ got through that! It was awful!”

Derek chuckled and leaned forward to peck his lips with a tender kiss, “Your dad is stopping by this afternoon to spend time with you. Remind him again not to work on the nursery. It’s our project.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “What are you doing today?”

“Meeting with a few other pack leaders and Chris Argent. I’ll be gone for a few days.”

“Days?” Stiles whined.

“Now, come on,” Derek scolded lightly, “We talked about this. Isaac will be taking care of you.”

“Yeah, but he can’t fuck me,” Stiles whined.

“I’ll give it to you good after you eat some crackers,” Derek reminded, “I don’t want you getting sick on me again.”

Stiles winced, “Oh yeah, sorry about that. Morning sickness doesn’t go well with being rocked all over the place.”

Derek pecked his cheek and stood up to start his day while Stiles paused in front of the mirror to study his belly. He was rounding out now, and as he watched his stomach he felt a ripple go through it that made him gasp in surprise. His hand flew to his abdomen and he let out a strangled cry, tears starting up in his eyes. He heard a thump from downstairs and then Derek was rushing up the steps, all wolfed out and ready to battle Stiles’ attacker- or pull his rotund figure up off the floor.

“What happened?” He slurred around his teeth.

“I felt a kick,” Stiles choked out, “I finally felt a kick. I know Deaton said it would be later because there were three and it’s my first litter but…”

Derek crossed the room, his face shifting back to human, and he rested his hand over Stiles’ belly. He waited hopefully while Stiles hiccupped and sobbed.

“Shh,” Derek scolded irritably, “I’m trying to feel our babies but all I can feel is you. Why are you crying?”

“I didn’t think they were real,” Stiles choked.

“What are you talking about?” Derek frowned, “You’ve seen them on the ultrasounds.”

“I saw blurry pictures of clouds in negative grayscale!” Stiles wailed, “I didn’t see _babies_. This… I felt… I didn’t think they were _real_.”

Derek was staring at Stiles in horror, “What did you think? What are you thinking now?”

Stiles turned and pressed his face to Derek’s shoulder, leaning forward as his belly pushed against Derek’s hip, “That I’m having your babies and I just… it’s _real_.”

Derek skipped the meeting that day to stay home and rub Stiles’ feet and back, waiting hopefully for a kick all day long. Neither of them said anything when it didn’t happen, but the next day they started kicking up a storm and by noon Stiles was sick of it. Derek wasn’t, even when the babies kept them both up for half the night.

XXX

Derek stared at his sleeping mate. Stiles mostly slept now. His belly was full and round, swollen with their cubs. He was going to give birth any day now and Derek was overwhelmed. He was in the middle of helping Scott and Allison change the world. He was stressed, tired, and sick of running out in the middle of the night for chili and ice cream.

 _It will all be worth it soon,_ Derek reminded himself, leaning forward to press a gentle, loving kiss to Stiles’ temple.

Stiles took that moment to let out a loud, long, and absolutely noxious fart. Derek fled the room gasping and choking, his eyes watering and his nose burning, while Stiles slept on in complete oblivion to the near death experience he’d just caused with his chili ice cream gas.

XXX

Stiles huffed, strained, and let out a wail of pain before bracing himself and pushing hard. Deaton knelt on a mat on the floor while Stiles squatted in a kiddy pool. It was easier for a male birth to be done standing, according to Deaton’s research. They had two pools going as the water had to be changed often at first, but this was the final stretch. The pup was crowning and Stiles was exhausted to the point of needing Derek to stand behind him and support him under his arms. His eyes were glazed, his face mottled, and there was no end to the soft noises of pain he made between pushing.

“Again, Stiles,” Deaton encouraged.

“Come on, my sweet gamma,” Derek breathed into his ear, “Give them to me.”

Stiles let out a broken sob and pushed again, claws nicking into Derek’s arm before he let out a triumphant wail. Deaton echoed it with a soft exclamation as he caught the baby as it slid free. Deaton hurried to take the baby over to the wash station where Cora was waiting to wash the babies after having been coached by Deaton.

“A girl, Stiles,” Deaton whispered, kneeling in front of him again, “A beautiful little girl. I know you’re tired, but you’ve got two more little pups to bring into the world. Take a few breaths and push the moment you feel the urge.”

Stiles nodded, standing up a bit straighter with Derek’s help. He flexed his hips and took a few solid breaths, then whimpered and dropped back into a squat so quickly that Derek had to follow him down in a hurry. Stiles screamed as he pushed again, but the sound of their little girl letting out her first cry seemed to spur him on. His eyes flashed a pale yellow and he growled as he bared down hard.

“That’s it!” Deaton cried, pulling the next child to his chest, “Cora, how’s the first doing?”

Deaton headed to Cora just as she placed the baby into a little bassinet, “She’s fine. Oh! A boy, Derek!”

“Deaton, the next one’s coming,” Stiles gasped.

Deaton hurried over and made it _just_ in time to catch the last baby, who came out spitting and wailed loudly the second his lungs weren’t compressed by Stiles’ channel.

“Two boys and a girl!” Deaton declared, heading over to help Cora prep the three babies, “Derek, lie Stiles down and come here and help. I need to make sure your mate isn’t torn. We’ll pass the placenta while he’s lying down.”

“Oh thank gods,” Stiles sobbed. Derek helped him to the cot they’d laid out for him. Stiles collapsed onto it and went still with exhaustion as Derek piled a warmed blanket on top of him. He pressed a loving kiss to Stiles’ temple and hurried over to help with the three screaming children. Deaton moved over to Stiles quickly.

Derek studied his beautiful children even as he hurriedly cut three cords, washed and dried them, and stuffed them into diapers. Derek showed Cora how to swaddle them, something he and Stiles had been practicing on dolls (and once on Scott, but that had been for less paternal reasons). As Derek reached for the last child a flash of something _wild_ went through him and he cried out in excitement.

“What? What is it?” Stiles croaked.

“Derek?” Deaton asked, “Everything okay over there?”

“Better than okay,” Derek smiled, glancing over at them with tears in his eyes, “Stiles, the last born… he’s an alpha. I can’t explain how I know, but I just do.”

“Oh, good,” Stiles replied tiredly, “I was hoping I could validate your masculinity by shitting out an alpha after hours of excruciating labor.”

Then Stiles groaned, passed the placenta, and promptly fell asleep. Derek finished getting them settled and then moved over to where Stiles was being examined. He hesitated until Deaton nodded for him to let the babies eat. Stiles woke up when he heard his babies get closer. Cora had one and Derek had two. He knelt down and helped Stiles bare each teat and settle the babies in to suckle. They had researched various ways to nurse with multiples so Derek knew what to do. They latched on and suckled hungrily while Cora held the last off with a finger.

“Owwww,” Stiles groaned, “Insult to injury. Moob cramps.”

Derek smirked a bit, and when the first baby fell asleep on his tit he pulled the little one off and traded babies with Cora. Finally the room fell silent and Derek sighed in relief.

Then Scott burst through the doors, eyes wild and horrified. Derek straightened up and met the frantic young man’s gaze.

“What is it? What’s happened?”

“We’ve been outted, Derek,” Scott told him in horror, “There’s _proof_ out there and even Lydia can’t figure out how to hide it. People think it’s a joke right now but… the whole world is about to find out that werewolves exist.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, “They’ll panic. They’ll hunt us down.”

Derek stared down at the sleeping child in his eyes and felt his blood run cold.

A/N Don’t worry, this is staying a comedy. It’s just taking a serious turn for a wee bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles was sleeping when Derek watched the footage. It was a youtube video of three wolves, one of them an alpha of the very unstable pack, breaking into a children’s hospital. They went through the cancer ward and bit every single child there, claiming they were saving them and that werewolves were the next step in the evolutionary chain. Derek felt sick. Several of those children were too weak to survive the bite, even if it would have saved them sooner.

“What happened next?” He asked as the video cut out.

“They were taken out in a haze of bullets on their way out of the hospital,” Allison informed him, “One of the cops was a hunter so he made sure they were good and dead. The children were pumped full of antibiotics to save them from potential infection, but two of them didn’t make it.”

“They’re lucky it was only two,” Derek breathed, “Has anyone noticed they’re cured?”

“No, but the full moon is three weeks off. They’re going to keep pumping those kids full of cancer meds. Who knows what it could do to werewolves?” Allison worried, “What if it kills them? Or damages them permanently in some way?”

“So we’re going to have to step in to save them,” Derek nodded.

“What about us?” Isaac worried, “We can’t out ourselves!”

“We’ll already be outted,” Derek told him, “Those kids are going to display signs and it’s going to be obvious _very_ quickly. If we act now we might avoid bad press.”

“Unlikely,” Lydia replied, “Unless you believe the idea that there is no such thing as bad press, of course.”

“As long as we can avoid pitchforks and torches, I’m good,” Derek replied.

A soft cry reached his ears and he felt a swell of anxiety. His children were up in the loft, cuddled around their mother, who was counting on him to take care of them all. Stiles wanted more children. He’d already tiredly told Derek as much, despite being covered in sick with two screaming babies in his arms and another pissing on a traumatized Derek.

“So how do we do this?” Scott asked, “Make our own youtube video?”

There was a lengthy silence and then Lydia said what they were all thinking, “We need Stiles.”

XXX

Derek crept upstairs and smiled at the sight of his mate sleeping with his pups curled up in his arms. They had tried basinets and cribs but Stiles’ litter couldn’t sleep away from their mother. Stiles had turned to cosleeping after spending a few hours researching ways to make it safe. The bed was stripped of blankets and only one pillow remained under Stiles’ head. The three babies were tightly swaddled to avoid them rolling around. His children’s heads were all lined up against his chest and abdomen. Stiles had found himself footie pajamas as well, and he looked adorable covered in giraffe spots. He had pulled up the hood as well so the horns were sticking out on top of his head.

“You’re so effing adorable,” Derek chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his head, “Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Mmm,” Stiles groaned.

“I know you’re tired. I’ll take the triplets for a while. You’re needed downstairs, my sweet. We have a problem.”

“Unless it’s the end of the world, I’m not waking up,” Stiles groaned.

Derek didn’t respond and after a few seconds Stiles rolled over and gave him a wide-eyed stare, “Oh, gods. Is it?”

“Close enough,” Derek replied softly.

Stiles staggered upright, his pups mewling miserably. Derek crawled into the bed and pulled them close and they fell silent again, comforted by their sire’s closeness just enough to sleep. Derek focused his hearing and listened as Stiles watched the video, choked up at the site of the frightened children.

“Those bastards,” Stiles whispered when it ended, “Tell me they’re dead?”

“And gone,” Allison assured him.

“Fuck. Scott, c’mere,” Stiles whispered. Derek heard some shuffling and knew that Stiles was cuddled into his best friend’s side. It was proof of how their relationship had grown in the past year that Derek wasn’t immediately jealous or protective. He knew that his husband just needed comfort.

After a few moments of silent weeping Stiles got himself under control, stood up, and paced the room as he considered their situation.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed, “We need to face this head on. We need to tell the doctors to test those kids for cancer and adjust their treatment as needed. We need to also get the word out that there are _sane_ werewolves out there. We need to educate the public.”

“A youtube video,” Scott agreed eagerly, “That’s what I said!”

“Um. No,” Stiles replied, and Derek could imagine the look on his face, “No, Scott. Just… sit there and look pretty, okay? Let the grown ups talk. We need to contact _the media._ You know, the _adult_ version of youtube.”

“Don’t they twist things?” Isaac asked.

“Sure, but we film it as well and we can release it,” Stiles stated, “Yes, Scott, on youtube. Unedited videos don’t go viral, but they will get conversations started. We also need to get in touch with the hunters. We’re going to have some madness out there and we need them to be on our side.”

“That’s not guaranteed,” Allison pointed out.

“I know,” Stiles replied, “We’re just going to have to stick it out and keep them pacified. I will go talk to them with you, Allison. Your dad likes me. I want him to know that we’re 100% against this situation but that we’re going to embrace it because there’s no looking back.”

Derek silently agreed, but his ascent wasn’t needed. Scott was taking care of the pack’s politics with his mate while Derek soothed their little brood. He’d just have to make sure that he met with him on occasion to feed their children.

…

At least… that was what Derek _thought_ would happen. It turned out Stiles’ interpretation of ‘the media’ was a lot looser than Derek had anticipated. As was their involvement. Derek soon found himself sitting on a white sofa with a wide eyed stare into the audience as Ellen sat across from them. On his torso was strapped a papoose with one baby in it while two nursed hungrily on Stiles’ moobs.

“So, Derek and Stiles?” Ellen asked, “Is Stiles, like, a wolf name? Is that a thing?”

“No, it’s actually a nickname. My last name is Stilinski. That’s also my pack’s name, but he’s the alpha. He took my name because he’s actually incredibly romantic despite the look of Neanderthal rage and fear plastered to his face at the sight of technology and human beings. Derek? Honey? I know you have resting bitch face, but maybe you could tone down the smolder for the audience? A little?”

Derek turned to glance at him in horror, “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Sick cloth?” Stiles offered, holding up a milk and spit-up soaked towel.

Derek puked handed Ellen his child quickly and then threw up into the carrier. Ellen sat there, holding a werewolf baby who giggled and kicked his legs happily, and then smiled at the camera to announce that they’d be back after a commercial and clean-up break.

A few hours later Derek was sitting in the passenger side of Stiles jeep while he drove them home, smirking as Derek fumed beside him.

“I threw up on national television.”

“She said she’d only show it if it turned out well on film,” Stiles comforted uselessly.

“I handed _our child_ to a stranger- to an unknown human- Stiles. I’m a terrible father and a joke of an alpha.”

“You are not,” Stiles replied irritably, rubbing his thigh, “You’re an excellent daddy and my sexy, sexy alpha.”

“You’re horny? Already?” Derek asked in surprise.

“I’m a werewolf. I heal fast. My ass already remembers how to shut itself up and now it wants to wrap around-“

“I meant after I _threw up_ all over myself.”

“And the baby carrier.”

“I said I was sorry about the baby carrier.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Stiles replied, “So about the sex?”

“We have three kids in the back seat,” Derek reminded.

“True, but we could… you know… they’re asleep and…”

“Stiles, my mouth tastes like puke, and I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh,” Stiles replied in surprise.

“And I swear to gods if you turn this into an attracted to you post-partum thing-“

Stiles snickered, “Not only do you have stage fright, but stage fright makes you unable to get it up.”

“I hate you so much right now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Still trying to get the humor back. Mostly plot and baby fluff in this chapter. 

 

Stiles sat next to him and laughed hysterically at every awkward Derek moment while Derek alternated between staring at the television in horror and putting his head in his hands. Derek sure didn’t look like the big bad alpha. He looked like a moron. A terrified moron. He also looked like a concerned father as he fussed with the babies and his face went soft while handling them… after he had a clothing change due to the vomiting incident. Stiles and Derek passed the babies around, and Derek spent about ten minutes walking in the background bouncing two of them while Stiles talked. His microphone picked up every single coo and comment on baby gas.

“At least we got our point across?” Stiles offered while Derek slowly died inside.

“Did we?” Derek asked, “Or did we just amuse the entire parenting community by proving werewolves are also prone to goo goo eyes and conversations about poop and vomit?”

“That kind of _was_ the point,” Stiles replied, shutting the TV off, “We need them to see us as people.”

“People?” Derek huffed, “We’re _werewolves_ , not people.”

“That’s beside the point,” Stiles replied, “We need them to not _exterminate_ us, Derek. That means that they need to see us as soft and squishy. The alpha just spent an hour on an Ellen special snuggling babies and becoming violently ill due to stage fright. We’re looking pretty damn adorable and helpless right now.”

“We look _ridiculous_ ,” Derek emphasized.

“Meh, close enough,” Stiles shrugged.

Derek slumped back on the couch, “I have no hope for our species and I highly doubt my display inspired other packs.”

“Oh contrare,” Stiles smirked, “We got _dozens_ of responses on our blog.”

“Saying what?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Saying how good we were at showing the world we’re normal!” Stiles grinned eagerly.

Scott, of course, took that moment to walk into their home with a worried look on his face, “Hey Stiles, did you tell Derek about the challenges?”

“Challenges?” Derek asked.

“Uh no,” Stiles cut a hand in front of his throat, “No challenges.”

“Yeah, like three alphas challenged you for your pack on your blog. Stiles didn’t tell you?” Scott asked, “It’s going to be okay, I’ll help you deal with them.”

“Oh, gee, I’m so relieved,” Derek replied sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air, “Just what we need. To fight amongst ourselves right when we should be uniting to survive our eminent extermination.”

The babies began to cry and Stiles headed for the bedroom, shouting over his shoulder, “No challenges! I handled it!”

“Handled it?” Derek asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Scott laughed, “He told them if they wanted to prove they were real alphas they should make as many babies as you and then film themselves caring for them, that there was more to pack than big muscles and long claws.”

Derek frowned a bit as he considered that, “You know… that might actually work for a few of them.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to deal with a war if half of our packs are pregnant?” Scott asked.

“I’d start by avoiding a war,” Derek replied thoughtfully, “Which is exactly what Stiles is trying to do. He’s trying to avoid anyone getting hurt. Just by showing up on the show he’s gotten huge support from the LGBTQIA community because they’re freaking out over men who can have babies. We’ve also shown that we’re loving parents, and he’s right. We look human now.”

“Well, to whoever watches the Ellen show,” Scott replied, “Not everyone does. You haven’t won over all the political parties and that doesn’t even _touch_ on other countries. Although maybe some of the clips will go viral. That does happen.”

“Maybe,” Derek replied thoughtfully.

Stiles came down the steps again, smiling with his arms full of babies. He had a huge harness with three carriers on it, one in the back and two on the front. He supported the two in the front with a hand as he walked and once he made it to the couch Derek helped him unload them. He kept one active while two fed, eagerly suckling on Stiles’ teats. Scott sat across from him, smiling fondly at the sight of Stiles’ joyful expression.

“Ow,” Stiles whined, “Stop biting me. Hey, latch properly. Geez.”

Scott laughed, “You love it.”

“I do, actually,” Stiles replied, eyes never leaving his children’s faces, “They’re so beautiful and sweet. They hurt, though. I mean people talk about this being natural but it sure as hell doesn’t _come_ naturally. I had to have Deaton help me the first few times, especially with lil Derek Jr. over there. Derek, Laura and Sam are done.”

“Okay, here’s our tough feeder,” Derek handed Jr. over and smiled as he refused to latch for a moment. He finally got a mouthful of his mother’s teat and started suckling away.

“Why save him for last?” Scott asked, “Wouldn’t it be easier to feed him first?”

“We alternate,” Stiles explained, “Next time he’ll get first dibs, but either way he eats alone because I have to have both arms to –whoa!- stop him from trying to leap out of my arms. Geez! He’s the alpha, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled softly, “Mini me.”

“Mini _me_ ,” Stiles snapped, “He’s got my ADHD for sure. Maybe I should start taking my pills an hour before feeding him.”

“No pills until the baby’s are weaned,” Derek snarled, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Stiles replied, wrestling his son against his other moob, “Why you little such and such. Just _eat_. I know you’re hungry. You’re clearly hungry. You were screaming the loudest and _OW!_ Okay. I hate this. I hate it and we’re bottle feeding him.”

“No.”

“Bottles. That’s it. Bottles,” Stiles insisted, passing his squalling son over to Derek.

“He just needs to be burped again an-“

The alarm went off and Stiles snatched up a baby from a bouncer. Scott grabbed another and Derek clutched Jr. against his chest. A bottle came flying through the window.

“Gas!” Derek shouted in horror. _How do I protect them? They can’t hold their breath!_

“No, fire!” Scott shouted back.

Derek was only slightly relieved. He pressed Jr. on Stiles and took out the Molotov coctail that had lit their kitchen table on fire. Scott ran out the door with a snarl of rage. Derek glanced over to see Stiles was keeping all three babies on the floor to avoid the smoke, soothing them with soft words. Derek helped him get them out the door the second Scott told them it was clear and he hurried downstairs with two of the babies in their big stroller. Jr. was back on Stiles’ nipple and he was petting his head and fighting back tears. They got outside just as the fire truck pulled up.

“They could have killed my _babies_ ,” Stiles screamed over the siren.

“We’ll leave,” Derek stated, “We’ll-“

“They know our faces, Derek. They know our names. They know _everything_. We’re not running. We’re going to stay and they’re going to accept us, or I will write the mother of all computer viruses and destroy the very _fabric_ of the internet, reducing _them_ to the savages they really are so we can fight back with claws!”

Scott watched them silently while Derek stood over Stiles and the babies and stared around them protectively. The second the place was cleared for occupation he ran upstairs in a hurry. When he returned it was with a look of twisted rage on his face.

“They threw a rock through with the bottle,” Scott replied, “It says ‘Go Home Wolves’. Go home where? We were _born_ here!”

“I want pictures,” Stiles snarled, “I’m going to blow up the internet with what they did.”

“I thought you were going to destroy the fabric?” Scott asked, “I already took pictures.”

“Send them to my phone,” Stiles snapped out, “I’m going to send them to Ellen. Where the hell is my dad? He should be here hunting these bastards down!”

“You have Ellen’s number?” Scott asked in surprise.

“We’re like this,” Stiles replied, crossing his fingers.

The paramedics were trying to get past Derek to look at the children but he was refusing, “Stiles, are they okay?”

“Yes!”

“They’re all werewolves,” Derek told the paramedics, “We have no idea who attacked us tonight. Unless I think they’re sick or hurt you’re not going near them. Leave.”

“We’ll call child protective services,” One warned.

“Go ahead,” Derek huffed, “Let’s see how they relocate a werewolf. The foster system couldn’t contain me as a teenager, I assure you they can’t manage my _three_ children.”

Stiles and Scott made their way upstairs while Derek handled the incoming press. His rage had him so cold that he wasn’t about to be panicked in front of the cameras. They pulled up and he faced them with a scowl on his face.

“You call yourselves _humans_? Isn’t that a part of the word _humane_? Someone just threw a Molotov coctail through our window, onto our kitchen table, while my mate was feeding our children. Three innocent babies were just put at risk because you can’t handle our species! Prejudice _bastards_! You want a war? Well _we don’t_. This started with children being harmed, don’t end it that way. Grow the _fuck_ up!”

Derek turned and stormed back up to his loft where he found Scott arranging Stiles at the charred kitchen table. Stiles was shaking with rage and fighting back tears, holding Jr. tightly against his chest. His button down shirt was hanging off his shoulder but Jr. was well done eating.

“Sit at the table,” Scott told him, “I want a picture of you in front of the damage.”

Stiles sat down, baby pressed to his bare shoulder, and scowled at the camera in outrage as Scott took a picture. His eyes flashed the lenses but the picture of a baby in his arms in front of a charred kitchen table overpowered the wild imagery. By the next day the entire internet was up in flames as well. There were two teams. Team Werewolf and Team Human, and both contained people disgusted by the fact three babies had been put at risk. Team Human still wanted werewolves to go back to being myths, but they were getting smaller.

Then the formerly cancer-riddled children from the hospital were sent home and a line of frightened but hopeful parents formed outside of their home.


	15. Chapter 15

Plot break. I think we need some cute and funny shit. This is all baby stuff, most of it that happened to me.

 

Stiles staggered out of bed, dragging a baby with him. They all had woken up crying in the middle of the night. In order to get them on a good sleep cycle they were changing them first at night and then nursing them back to sleep. During the day they’d feed them first and then change them so the cold air shocked them awake for some tummy time. Stiles changed each baby while Derek slept on, grumbling but already learning how to sleep through baby sounds. It helped that their eldest was patient when waiting for food. However, as Stiles changed the last diaper he ran into an odd situation. No pacifier. The baby’s pacifier was just gone. His sleep-deprived brain struggled to search for it while the baby wailed, but he couldn’t find it. Finally he just decided to feed that one first. He lay down on the bed and stuck the baby on his teat to calm her instead, pulling Sam over to suckle as well. Finally he had all three babies nursed and burped and dropped instantly back to sleep.

Morning came and went with Stiles so exhausted that he just kicked Derek out of the bed rather than wake up. Derek got all three babies up, laying them on their bellies on a mat on the floor while he warmed up some of Stiles’ pumped milk in a bowl of hot water. He made three bottles and propped each little cub onto their side before stuffing a bottle in their mouths.

“Poor Stiles,” Derek shook his head, as he turned to make coffee, “He should just stop nursing. This is way easy.”

Derek burped all three babies and changed their diapers, smiling as they squalled from the cold air hitting them. They were only wet so it was an easy change. Except for Laura. Laura’s diaper contained a prize. A pacifier.

“Ummm Stiles?” Derek called, before remembering the poor thing was wiped out. He decided to let it go. After all, it wasn’t likely she’d swallowed it and pooped it out.

XXX

Stiles smothered his laughter behind his hand. Derek was standing in front of the changing table making the loudest gagging, retching, and hacking sounds that Stiles had ever heard. When he finally returned with a baby in each arm Stiles had finished nursing Jr. He switched him with the babies in Derek’s arms while still chuckling in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Derek snarled.

“Dude, their poop doesn’t even smell yet,” Stiles replied, trying not to upset the tired werewolf with his _real_ reason for laughing, “Wait till they’re eating more than moob milk.”

“It’s the _sight_ of it,” Derek replied, his expression traumatized. He gagged again, shoulders hunching and cheeks bunching out, and Stiles lost it. He couldn’t keep it in any more.

“I thought cats made those noises, not wolves!” Stiles howled, laughing until tears ran down his cheeks.

Derek gave him an angry growl and stormed off with his dignity slaughtered.

XXX

“I’m telling you, it’s some sort of horrible reaction! I never should have eaten peanuts before nursing them!” Stiles shrieked into the phone while the babies screamed miserably.

“They’re just upset because _you’re_ upset,” Deaton insisted, “I swear it’s just baby acne. Just take a few breaths and spend some time enjoying them. They’ll only be this size for a short while.”

“Thank gods for that!” Stiles snarled, “But how can you say it’s baby acne _over the phone!_ You’re supposed to be taking care of us! Do your damn job!”

“Stiles,” Deaton sighed, “I say this with all love- shut up and let me sleep.”

“WHAT ABOUT MY SLEEP!”

“Calm down and they’ll sleep.”

“Lies! All lies! Babies do _not_ poop, sleep, and eat. They scream. They cry. They wake up in the middle of the night for no reason and decide it’s fudging daytime! They stare off into space but then scream the second your eyes close! The hunters could take torture lessons from them! This has _nothing_ on electrocution!!”

Deaton had hung up. Stiles called Derek instead and he returned a half hour later with Deaton in tow, looking furious for being drug there. He walked over to the squalling infants, gave them a thorough check up, rocked one to sleep while Stiles nursed another and Derek gave the third a bottle, and then headed for the door.

“Hey!” Stiles hissed at him, “What’s wrong with them?”

“Baby acne!” Deaton hissed back, “Now read the books I gave you on babies and _stop harassing me_. There are other packs, you know, and I swear if your mother could see you now Derek she’d be furious. Grow up.”

Derek gave him a sheepish look and Deaton left the two tired and embarrassed parents to their own devices.

XXX

Derek came back from a pack meeting and an impromptu trip to the store to find Stiles sitting on the floor with three screaming children around him. His hair was disheveled, his eyes red-rimmed, and he was rocking back and forth as if he’d seen something absolutely horrifying. For someone who had found dismembered bodies with Lydia and changed the diapers of three babies, that look was alarming.

“What happened?” Derek shouted over their cries.

“Sixteen hours!” Stiles shouted back.

“What?” Derek asked in confusion.

“They’ve been crying for sixteen hours. I called Deaton and he told me to suck it up. He said babies cry.”

Derek walked over and attempted to console them, worried as he looked them over and sniffed at them to see if they were ill or injured. They smelled distressed and tired, but not sick or hurt. Why weren’t they just going to _sleep_? It seemed like even if they were just gassy or miserable eventually they’d be worn out! Sixteen hours?! No wonder Stiles was bordering on traumatized!

Derek was just starting to panic, and had pulled out his phone to tell Deaton to get over there before he came to fetch him, when Cora walked in. She took one look at the scene on the living room floor, walked over to the babies, and picked one up with a smile and a soft coo.

The baby stopped crying. Sam shut right up and then dropped to sleep a few blinks later. She gave him a snuggle and laid him down, then picked up the next and the next and put each sleeping child down on their daytime mats.

“You guys okay?” She asked, “What was-“

“Sshhh!” They hissed in horror.

“I’m going to go throw up and then go to sleep,” Stiles whispered.

“I’ve got it covered here for a while,” Derek consoled him, rubbing his back as he staggered off.

“I’ll deal with my feelings of inadequacy in the morning,” Stiles told them softly, “Derek, find out what she did to make that happen.”

Derek nodded and Stiles tripped away from them. Derek turned to Cora with narrowed eyes.

“I just held them,” She shrugged, “You guys smell all stressed out, they probably just need someone who isn’t freaking out. Really, I’m not taking your baby’s love or something.”

Derek reached out, caught her collar, and pulled her towards him until they were nose to nose.

“If you leave me alone with my children I will hunt you down and finish the job my ex-girlfriend started.”

“Yes, alpha,” Cora snickered.

“This isn’t a joke,” He shook her lightly, “They were at that for sixteen hours. Stiles is wrecked. I’m bordering on insanity myself. Feral wolf if you don’t stay and magic my children to sleep.”

“I got this,” She replied, smothering a grin, “I’ll help. I’m pack.”

Derek leaned back, releasing her and smiling warmly, “You’ve never said that before.”

“Well, I am,” She told him, “Now go get something to eat. I know you haven’t yet.”

“Thanks.”

XXX

Scott hadn’t seen Stiles in nearly three weeks and he missed his best friend. He’d tried texting and calling and hadn’t gotten more than a one letter responses. So he packed up a few games, his PS4, and headed over to his co-alpha’s home with a skip in his step. He walked into the apartment to find what looked like an adorable scene in a movie. Derek and Stiles were both passed out on a big comforter on the floor with the triplets scattered around in between them. Scott smiled at them fondly for a moment and then realized the triplets were all sleeping on their stomachs. He hurried forward to check on them and roll them onto their backs. They stayed out cold. Scott stood up and noticed Cora sleeping on the couch, also passed out and drooling all over herself. He gave her an amused smile and headed for the rest of his pack.

Scott scooped Stiles up first, knowing he’d be the easiest to move. He growled faintly in his sleep, but then sniffed at Scott and went limp with a happy coo. Scott tucked him into his bed and pressed a fond kiss to his forehead. He headed for his co-alpha after that, kneeling beside him in consideration. He knew strength-wise that he could carry Derek. He just didn’t know if he could do it without waking him up. Taking his cue from Stiles, Scott leaned forward and hovered with his chest over Derek’s face so his scent inveloped him. Derek made a soft wuffing noise and rolled onto his back.

Scott got a hand under his head and his arms under his knees and lifted Derek with ease, taking him up to his bed. He banged his head against a corner but Derek was so tired he just snorted in protest and went back to sleep. He laid him out next to Stiles and wrote a quick note on the pad on his nightstand. Then he headed downstairs to start cooking his exhausted packmates some dinner. When the babies woke up he hurriedly changed them and stuffed bottles in their mouths, leaving them to roll about and drink it on their own. He burped them, convinced Jr. to take his bottle when he didn’t manage to drink it on his own, and set about getting them to stay awake for a bit. The oven went off and he put the food on warm before making sure the babies were all settled in a crib together. Jr. protested but Scott ignored him.

Scott listened carefully and could hear Stiles and Derek taking his advice from the note, with Stiles smothering his moans so the babies wouldn’t hear them. Scott smiled to himself and set about making a desert for them. It was just instant pudding, but anything he could do to take the stress off of the new parents would help. By the time he’d gotten the kids exhausted with play and a few songs Cora had woken up. She helped him give them all another bottle and rock them to sleep.

Derek and Stiles came down the stairs, sniffing the air and leaning on each other. Scott smiled at the relaxed look on their faces and gave the two a tight hug before inviting them to their own table and pulling the casserole out of the oven.

“You guys are lucky I was raised by a working mom. I have a broccoli, chicken, and cheese casserole and there’s some pudding in the fridge. Eat up.”

“How long are you staying?” Derek asked.

“Hey, I helped!” Cora pointed out.

“Yeah, but that only made things even,” Stiles pointed out, “I mean, it’s great not to be outnumbered by the kids, but I’d really like an extra pair of hands here.”

“I’ll help when I can,” Scott replied, “But I need to work, too, and Alison is hoping _we’ll_ start a family soon. Not to mention the hunter thing.”

“We’re helping,” Stiles pointed out.

“I know,” Scott replied, “I’m just not able to commit to staying over like Cora is.”

“We can pay your bills,” Derek pointed out, “I’m rich.”

“I know,” Scott laughed, “But I get more out of working at the clinic than money for my vet classes. I’ll be here when I can and I’ll try to cook a few things that can be easily reheated for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replied while Derek just pouted at his meal. Stiles elbowed him but he just pouted more.

Scott laughed and shook his head, “I’ll push everyone into checking in on you guys more, too.”

“Thanks,” Derek replied honestly, “I’m… grateful. You’re a good alpha.”

Scott gave him another half a hug, “You too, Derek.”


	16. Chapter 16

Derek decided that waiting for back up was prudent so he called Scott and then headed outside when he showed up. When he opened the door it was to find a group of parents holding six children tightly, either while standing at their sides or being held in their arms. They were so thin that Derek’s heart ached. Most were bald and one smelled of bruises on her arms. Scott walked through the crowd slowly until he reached Derek, and then he clapped him on the shoulder. The people were eerily silent.

“No threats in the surrounding buildings,” Scott told him.

Derek stared around himself in misery, “No threats here, either.”

“Let’s get them inside,” Scott stated, “Stiles and the cubs?”

“Asleep,” Derek replied, “I’ll wake them. You get these people settled.”

Derek got Stiles out of bed and they headed downstairs where Stiles gave the children around him heartbroken stares and then headed for the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“They’ve been out there for hours. They’re bound to be hungry,” Stiles worried.

“You suck at cooking,” Derek pointed out, “I’ll make them food. You talk.”

“Um… right,” Stiles nodded and headed for the group, “Uh… we don’t have enough chairs so… Scott get the chairs we do have and everyone put your kids on the sofa and chairs. Parents will have to stand.”

Stiles organized them and then stood in the center of the circle Scott had made with the sofa and chairs. He turned around as he stared at them all.

“So… all of them tested free of cancer, yes?”

Nods all around, and wide eyes.

“So most werewolf babies start to respond to the full moon between seven and twelve years old. As you all know, the full moon is in three days. For the week ahead your kids might be cranky, angry, and possibly have trouble sleeping. Has anyone experienced that?”

Two hands went up.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Chances are your child is going to change during the full moon. We’re going to have to find a way to safely contain them. Has anyone seen their children express wolf features? Ears, eyes, eyebrows, teeth, or claws?”

The same two hands.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Chances are the rest of your kids are either two young or were two sick recently. They’re going to heal and grow, so this is the time for us to prep you so you can help them through their first transformation and their life afterwards. Lets start with the two parents who have noticed changes already. Then we’re going to talk to each of you one on one.”

Derek served finger foods, helped Stiles with their own babies while talking to the parents, and wrangled Cora into helping them as well when she finally woke up. Then he called Isaac and told him to stop hiding at Scott’s house because they needed him there. He brought take out and sat down to talk to the kids about control.

What struck Stiles and Derek the most was how none of the parents were angry. They weren’t frustrated or afraid of the future. Most of them smiled softly and they _never_ stepped far away from their children, though there was no fear in their eyes. Towards the end of the day when the group finally left with promises to return individually for lessons on set days.

Stiles turned to Derek, pulled him into an embrace, and whispered, “They’re just so grateful their children are going to _live_.”


	17. Chapter 17

 I wanted to thank everyone who commented on my rant from the previous chapter. I did delete it because I was embarrassed that I lost it on AO3... again... but I'm very grateful for all the support and advice, especially from those who stepped out of their comfort zones to give it. 

 

For those unable to view the pics, they are images of news stations commenting on the werewolf reveal... and a bit of fanart because I feel like SOMEONE would notice it and bring it up. 

It took me ages to find a picture of an Asian news anchor that didn't include racist remarks or a racist joke -.- Hopefully the fact the words don't match the article won't bother anyone. 


End file.
